


The Making of a Commander

by ElizabethKincaid



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKincaid/pseuds/ElizabethKincaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Batarian attack on Mindoir and her basic training, Shepard joins the officer training program on Earth. Femslash. The summary is terrible, but I promise the story is much better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bioware still owns them; I'm just taking them out and playing with them for a while.

Spoilers: None

Pairings. FemShep/OC

A/N: Please read and review. Now, this is my first Mass Effect fanfiction, so please be gentle. This is unbetad so all mistakes are completely mine. This is still a WIP, but I am maybe halfway through writing it, so hopefully I don't keep you waiting too long between updates. Please read and review, I know it's blackmail but it may just make me write a wee bit faster. Most importantly, enjoy... oh and before I forget, Shep's name is pronounced 'seer-sha'

Chapter 1

Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy:

Private First Class Saorise Shepard stepped off the troop transport and looked up at the glaring sun. Earth. The homeworld. For a colony kid, the massive cities, the pollution, and the masses of people were stifling. She slung her kitbag over her shoulder and filed in with the rest of the recruits. Benning was much more to her tastes, but once she completed basic and underwent the biotic training course, she was recommended for the Officer Program on Earth. She was smart enough to know that if she was going to make a career out of the military life; and to be honest, after the slaughter on Mindoir; she had precious few choices, then she was going to need to advance up the ranks. The sooner the better suited her just fine.

The training officer stepped up to the group of 50 recruits that would be her new platoon. She was well accustomed to the aggressive shouts of her TO's and their penchant for shouting so violently they spit in the face of their victim. She stepped into formation, kit bag in her left hand, shoulders ramrod straight, and a crisp salute as the TO steps onto the landing zone.

The TO paces along the line of 10 recruits, eyeing them up and down with the trademark disappointed scowl she had come to realise was a requirement for all TOs. "Well if you aren't the sorriest looking whelps in the galaxy, you can grow my hair, give me tits and call me Rhonda". Saorise saw a tall brunette woman bristle with the sexist remark but she paid her no mind. If she was going to survive this, which she had every intention on doing, she couldn't let chauvinistic pigs get to her. Time and Place, Shepard she told herself, her arm tiring from holding the salute, as their TO quite deliberately had not told them to be at ease.

"I am Major Dean Gourd. But to you sorry sacks of shit, I am your master, overseer, lord, commander in chief, your fucking God while you're stationed on this rock in my program." As he walked along the lines of recruits, he eyeballed each and every person assembled, searching for signs of weakness or rebellion. The tall, athletic Marine stopped in the centre, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Now the morons on that spit of dirt think you have what it takes to be officers in the Alliance Navy. You don't. Not a single one of you children have the courage, determination and leadership required to respectfully wear this uniform. I'm here to change that. I will make you worthy of those uniforms you are now defacing. Do you hear me?" Every recruit having already spent a year at least in the Systems Alliance knew their required response. The sound of 50 pairs of heels clicking and a resounding "Sir, yes Sir!" resounded on the LZ. Gourd gave a curt nod. "Your will find your assignments on your bunks, now get out of my sight before I kick your sorry arses back to Benning!" Not a single recruit moved a muscle; though she was sure every single serviceman had muscles burning for standing to attention for Gourd's tirade. He gave a curt nod, impressed that none of them fell for his trick, "dismissed!" As one, the recruits relaxed and swung their kitbags over their shoulders, looking around the LZ to get their bearings.

Shepard paid no mind to the other recruits. She was not on this stinking cess pool of a planet to make friends. Finish her training, either be sent to the colonies or get assigned to a ship, so long as she was off this damned planet she didn't care. Having studied a map of the training complex before boarding the shuttle, Saorise broke away from the recruits and made her way to the women's barracks on eastern corner of the base.

Saorise cast her eyes along the bunks, and upon finding her name, dropped her bag on her bare bunk and opened the envelope containing her orders and class schedule. She sighed, pulling out the map of the facility and planning out her route to each of her classes and where to find the commissary when the barracks started to fill up. Saorise put away her orders and instinctively stood to attention as Marines made their way to their bunks. They did not even notice Saorise was there as they grabbed their things and then made their way to the showers at the other end of the barracks. Saorise relaxed and dropped her kitbag on the floor so she could make her bed. She then unpacked her very few things into her footlocker, knowing better than to leave anything in the communal bedside tables placed between each set of bunks. Saorise had also learned to take an extra precaution, clenching her fist to flare her biotics, she channelled it into her left hand and exerted her small mass effect field to further jam the lock in place. Saorise heard movement at the door and she dissipated her biotics and turned her head to see who the newcomer was.

A group of female recruits bounded noisily into the barracks, their kit bags on their shoulders as they laughed obnoxiously loudly about some joke they had just shared. They stopped in their tracks as they saw Saorise staring at them. Their eyes passed over her unimpressed and then they turned away, continuing their conversation as if they had never laid eyes on her. That's city folk for you she thought to herself as she grabbed her bathroom things and made her way to the showers. Saorise had never been comfortable in group shower blocks, but it was a necessary evil in military life, and she had learned to use her biotics to help speed up the process and get her out of the god-awful situation faster.

Saorise stepped into her small cubicle, pulling the door closed and then stripping out of her fatigues. She dumped them in a pile and then stood under the barely warm water and quickly washed. She stepped out of the shower, drying herself off and using her biotics to help speed her dressing process. She gathered her things and made her way to the benches. She ignored the women that had preceded her, instead focusing on repacking her bathroom bag and then trying to comb her mop of unruly red hair. Scowling, she flared her biotics, separating the knots while she works at combing the rest of her hair. Saorise packed her comb away and secured her things in her footlocker. It was chow time, and as much as military food was far from a culinary marvel, she had skipped lunch while on the shuttle and now she was starving.

Saorise navigated her way to the mess hall and grabbed herself a tray. Recruits were scattered around the room, with a line forming along one wall as they waited for their food. Saorise stepped to the back of the line and focused on the wall ahead of her, fastidiously ignoring the catcalls from the male recruits to anyone that looked like they might have breasts. Saorise couldn't keep from rolling her eyes as she loaded up her tray and walked over to the only empty table in the mess hall. Saorise flicked the various colour clumps of 'food' on her tray, trying to identify the plant, animal, or mineral they originated from, and failing completely. "It's better if you don't think about it," a cheery voice advised from in front of her. Saorise looked up and gave a wry smile and motioned the seat opposite, "what can I say, I like to live dangerously".

The boy laughed and slid into the seat opposite Saorise and offered his hand, "PFC John Meer". Saorise shook his hand firmly, her smile broadening as his eyes widened at her confident grip, "PFC Saorise Shepard, Echo Company". They ate in silence for the next few minutes before their table filled up with more recruits, "Johnny boy, trust you to seek out the talent right away" an arrogant, muscular cadet berates as he slides in beside John, pushing him further along the seat. He holds out his hand for Saorise, who eyes him with distaste and goes back to eating her meal. "Oh don't be like that, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll like me just fine when you get to know me."

"Hey perve, leave her alone" a soft voice appeals from behind her and Saorise can't help but turn to see where the dulcet tone comes from. "First Lieutenant Taryn Campbell". Saorise smiles and gives Taryn a firm handshake, "PFC Saorise Shepard, Ma'am". Taryn laughs and slides into the seat beside Shepard, dropping her tray ungraciously on the table, "just Taryn, please; I get enough of that ma'am bollocks from the fresh meat." The arrogant cadet eyed Saorise over lasciviously, "some fresher than others" he says in what he thinks is a seductive tone. John punches his arm lightly and the two women just glare at him, "is he always like this?" Saorise asks Taryn with a pained expression, which she matches, "unfortunately yes. Anything remotely female with a heartbeat, I haven't been able to beat it out of him yet, and believe me I've tried." "Not hard enough, clearly" Saorise murmurs under her breath, making Taryn and John chuckle, "I'm right here you know" the cadet says with a mock wounded tone. The trio ignored him, "Taryn, Shepard here came in with the Benning kids today. Echo Company". Taryn popped her eyebrow, "I hear they're restructuring Echo Company". The cadet across from them pipes up, "yeah I hear they're incorporating those Eezo freaks into the unit.". Saorise's emerald eyes shoot up from her tray and her fist clenches under the table. The welcome feeling of power flows through her and she pushes it down, calming the blue biotic field that begun at her hand and had started travelling up her arm. Taryn's eyes widen as she sees the blue ether swarming around Saorise's hidden arm, but does not betray her. "Eddie you're such a prat sometimes. A pervy prat at that. Why don't you go and bother someone else." Taryn's hard glare and Saorise's look of concentration are enough to disconcert him enough, "yeah… yeah there's better game than you to be had around here anyway."

Taryn gives John a pointed look and he gathers their now empty trays, "I'll uhh… go make sure no one breaks his nose." Taryn gives him a grateful smile and then rests her hands on the table. "Care to tell me what that was about, Private?" she asks with as much authority as her 19 years can muster. Saorise sighed, resting her hands on the metal table, her hands playing with the scratches and graffiti carved into its surface. "It's nothing Ma'am, just been a long day." Saorise replied automatically with the invocation of her rank. Taryn's hand rested on Saorise's lightly, "You'll need to keep better control than that if you're going to survive the program. There's much worse around than Eddie Purcell. Don't let them get to you."

Saorise turned her emerald eyes to Taryn, clenching her fist casually and causing blue waves to whirl around her closed fists, "sorry, dirt bags like him just get to me. My control is good, for a novice. I don't use the biotics, but I haven't been able to keep them from flaring just yet." Taryn gives Saorise a sympathetic look, "you'll get there; just don't let the ignoramus' of the galaxy weigh you down. You're too good for them." Saorise smiles lopsidedly at Taryn and stands up, "it was a pleasure, Taryn; thank you. I hope to see you around". Saorise makes her way back to her bunk, only just catching Taryn's murmurings, "you can count on it" as she departed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you like this next chapter. I am still a good five chapters ahead in my writing so there will be regular updates for the time being. I would appreciate it if you would take the time to read and review. I won't object to the stroking of my muse and my ego. 

Chapter 2

Saorise woke up before the TO's came rampaging through with metal bars to clang loudly against the metal frames of the bunk beds. She dressed in her fatigues, gathered what she would need for the day and made her way to the Mess Hall ahead of most of the women in her barracks. Knowing she would spend the first half of the day in biotics training, she loaded up her tray with what appeared to be a traditional Earth English Breakfast. She grabbed a large mug of coffee and moved through the almost deserted commissary to the same table she ate at the night before.

The room quickly filled with sleepy new cadets and not so sleepy older cadets. Saorise watched with a lopsided smile as each and every one, without fail, filled a large mug of coffee before even considering food. As if it was a part of their training as ingrained as starting and finishing each sentence with "sir"; each recruit took a sip of their coffee, sighed, and then took their place in line for their breakfast.

Taryn and John, with their own loaded trays, looked around for a spare seat, and seeing Saorise at the same table, once again on her own, made their way to officer-in-training. "How the hell do you look so… refreshed? It's barely even dawn!" John exclaimed as he slid into his seat and curled around his coffee. Taryn smiled as she sat beside Saorise, "it's just not fair. We all look like we've been out for a night on the town, and there you are, poster girl for all that's military". Saorise laughed, her deep voice cracking with mirth, "I'm a colony kid, guys. If I wasn't out of the house ready to start work by sunup, I had my allowance stripped and had to pull extra chores for a week."

Taryn popped her eyebrow as she ate a bite of her breakfast, "colony kid, eh? Benning? Terra Nova?" Saorise's smile disappeared, along with any traces of joy and she shook her head, "Mindoir" the word was barely audible, but the effect it had on the two recruits was profound. Saorise hated the look of pity on their faces and decided to change the subject to get out of the awkward, emotional minefield they had found themselves in. "So what can we expect from this first week. I know on Benning they do what they can to exhaust you before it all levels out, is this much the same?"

John's look of relief at Saorise's change of topic was almost palpable and Taryn admired how she took control of the situation to make sure they didn't feel the need to pity her, or offer petty platitudes for the loss of all she had known. "Well at least now I don't need to ask why you joined the Alliance", Taryn commented and Saorise laughed wryly, "no I suppose not." Taryn sipped her coffee, "well depending on your schedule, we do classes for the first couple weeks before we join our unit. The classes are designed to get a feel for mental aptitude. Once you join your unit you go on manoeuvres, which will give an idea on your leadership capabilities. Then you will get your new class schedules based on what they've observed over that period."

Saorise knew that most of her classes would be centered on her biotics, how to develop her power, control it, and use it in a combat scenario. She was eager to join her unit and get out on manoeuvres. Echo Company was a new initiative for the Alliance. Up until 3 years ago, all biotic training was conducted at Gagarin Station at Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT), or Brain Camp as the students called it. But after the death of one of their teachers, a Turian Mercenary that had been hired, the program was shut down and all biotic training was either conducted by the Alliance, or if you had enough credits, by private firms.

Saorise's biotic ability was a shock even to her. No sign of it, not even accidental flarings. Not until the attack. Saorise pushed the dark thoughts aside as she gathered her tray. "I guess I'll see you guys at dinner. Have fun at school", she says with a smart arse grin and Taryn scoots out of her seat, "I'll come with, I'm heading that way anyways". Saorise nods and waves goodbye to John then makes her way to the Biotic Training building. "So where are your classes at today, Taryn, being a year ahead and all, I doubt you'll be following us fresh meat around much?" Taryn laughs, "oh well my classes are just more advanced... and depending on leadership qualities, we even take a class or two as well." Saorise could hear the humour and slight challenge of mystery in Taryn's voice but does not have time to comment as they arrive at the BT. "Well this is my stop, see you at dinner?" Saorise asks and Taryn laughs, an unconscious sway of her hips as she steps past Saorise and enters the building ahead of her, "you can count on it. And when I'm through with you, you'll barely be able to walk." Saorise eyes over the departing First Lieutenant, promises, promises she thinks to herself as she hurries to follow Taryn into the building.

The class has barely assembled but Saorise finds herself a place she thinks will give her the best view. She knows she will be far behind most of the students in biotic ability and she has every intention of making up for what she lacks. She always was a fast learner, and she has never been afraid of hard work. If only that was all it took for biotics, but concentration, even in the most challenging circumstances, like the midst of a battlefield; an incredibly strong will and self-control; and no small measure of physical strength.

Saorise was no weakling; long years of working her parent's farm had formed her into a toned, athletic woman. The standard Alliance genetic enhancements, coupled with basic training and the strict physical regimen she had kept up since then had given further definition to her already toned muscles. Using her biotics had always physically and emotionally drained Saorise, and she was always starving after her bigger displays of power. She was proud that she had kept the nose bleeds to a minimum, but all that was about to change. One Earth year of training in biotics would not measure up to her comrades that were discovered earlier in their teens.

The TO strode into the room and Saorise was surprised to see that she was non-human. Saorise covered her shock with what was becoming her trademark military cool stare, but most of her classmates were not so fortunate. Just because they were in a military base, did not mean they ever had intentions towards the military life. Most probably couldn't afford the private firms and wanted rudimentary training so they could control their biotics. Earth was a long way from Council space, so aliens of any form were rare on their rock, much less the fabled Asari.

The striking alien, wearing Alliance style combat fatigues stepped into the middle of the room, her hands clasped behind her back in an Earth military pose she had no doubt picked up during her service with the Alliance. The entire room stood to attention, no salute was given, however the straight backs, hands clasped behind their back and feet shoulder width apart proved just how much respect the Asari Commando had earned in her three years as an Alliance Contractor.

Though she had studied the various council races as part of her schooling, the raw power, wisdom, and beauty that seemed to roll off the Commando took Saorise by surprise. She confidently made eye contact with each of the students in her room, most of them too awestruck to be in her presence to keep their cool. Saorise took the chance to assess her new TO. Pale blue skin that seemed to have the appearance of fine scales peeked out from the neckline of the combat fatigues. That blue skin darkened around the crest to where "head tentacles" as the more uneducated called them, slicked back from the high forehead to merge in a point at the back of her head. The ridges of this crest ran down the back and sides of the Asari's neck to disappear into the neckline.

Her hands were gloved, but Saorise was certain the fine pattern of scales would continue over the Asari's 'skin'. She was of similar height to an average human, and had the appearance of a lithe, athletic human female. Saorise could see how they had captivated every race of the council. There was something there that each of those primary races would find appealing. For the Salarians, the high forehead and crest could be considered similar to their own. The Turians could see similarities between the Asari crest, and their own flanged mandibles. For the humans of course, was their distinct female appearance, were it not for the crest replacing hair, and the blue skin, one could consider them human.

This Asari had markings, clearly from her clan, beginning at the start of her forehead, dotted red lines coming from her crest to circle her eyes and extend along her cheekbones. They added a striking contrast to her pale blue skin and dark, almost purple lips. Her eyes matched the hue of her skin, with small freckles spattered below her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. The TO's eyes made their way to Saorise and she gave the cadet a subtle nod, as if to say that she was aware of her scrutiny. Saorise returned the nod, her confident smile not leaving her face as her training officially began.

"I am Aeval T'Mari, an Eclipse Mercenary Commando. I have been contracted here to instruct you in the use of biotics." T'Mari's voice washed over the cadets like a fine Thessian red. In wine terms, it was rich, deep, and complex with chocolate, pepper, and wild berry notes. In other words, wise, deep, and strong; with a wildness and sweetness that only added to the complexity and mystique of the woman standing before them. Saorise knew that not a single cadet was not affected by the honeyed tone of their TO, and she was even more aware that T'Mari knew well the effect her voice, and her body, had on those around her.

"I will firstly gauge the biotic ability each of you currently possesses along with your natural strengths and inclinations. We will then cater a training regimen to suit those abilities and just what you want to get out of my program. If this sounds like some easy ride to any of you, then you are sorely mistaken. The Alliance, one of the most highly trained militaries in the Galaxy hired me to train you. If that is not testament to my abilities and what you will endure, then perhaps it would be best for you to leave now. I have a perfect track record, no students or teachers have died in the time I have been a TO; which is far better than I can say for your previous training body."

A few of the cadets shifted uncomfortably, mainly those that had no designs on the military and were only there to ensure they didn't lose control and accidentally kill themselves or someone else. T'Mari nodded once, satisfied that all her cadets would remain in her program. This was not the kind of situation one can just wash out of. It was strictly pass/fail; or to put it more succinctly, live/die.

T'Mari took advantage of the more senior students, pairing them up with the fresh meat that had just arrived from Alliance Military bases. Saorise watched as each cadet was paired up with one of the more experienced cadets. Saorise's nerves finally began to show as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She had already realised there was an odd number of cadets in the room; she was both hoping she was and was not the one left out. It would be both a blessing and a curse to train directly with T'Mari. The Asari Commando would be both firm and fair in pushing the human's abilities beyond what her inexperienced mind thought possible.

Saorise's last hope died as Taryn was paired with a fresh faced young blonde girl with piercing, frightened grey eyes. "Step forward and identify yourself". Saorise clicked her heels and stepped to the front row, directly in front of her TO. "Ma'am, Private First Class Saorise Shepard. 5923-AC-2826. Ma'am" Saorise said in her deep voice with crisp, military precision; her back straight and her hand to her forehead in the customary salute. T'Mari nodded, "at ease Private. We will begin with basic telekinesis movements – lifting, lowering, and moving from side to side in a controlled manner." The more experienced cadets looked at their partners in amusement, "we don't see anything in this room, what are we lifting?" one of the Benning boys Saorise recognised, asked.

The cadet's smiles broadened as a very subtle quirk to the lips appeared on T'Mari's attractive features, "Your partner". T'Mari's pale blue eyes seemed to pierce Saorise's heart, knowing all her secrets and fears as she saw through the depths of her soul. The new cadets stuttered and stammered but none questioned the order as their partners stood impatiently, waiting for the exercise to begin. Saorise took a deep breath, sighing as she called upon her biotics and felt the familiar rush along her nerve endings corporealise as blue waves skimming above the surface of her skin in swirling waves.

T'Mari's eyes did not leave Saorise's as the simple command flowed from her purple lips, "Begin". Saorise focused her will, sending out the blue waves to encompass T'Mari and then to gently lift her. She then moved her from left to right, up and down and then a smile formed on her face as just as gently, she turned T'Mari so that she would face the direction she was turning as she moved; a small smile on her face as she exerted herself that small measure beyond what was required. T'Mari's eyes roamed over the room as the students attempted the task with varying degrees of success. One or two barriers were hastily thrown up as cadets were hurtled towards the roof or walls instead of gently being levitated. Saorise saw nothing but her TO swathed in swirling blue light, exerting her will in the smallest ways to minutely alter her height or the angle she was being held. It did not occur that what she was doing could be construed as showing off; she was merely testing her own abilities, trying to move her TO with as little reaction as possible. After a few minutes, but what felt like hours to some of the cadets, T'Mari called for the exercise to end.

Her eyes made contact with each cadet; most of the new recruits out of breath along with the older ones who had needed to throw up a barrier to keep from being hurtled into the walls. Saorise, for the first time, allowed herself to look around the room and was surprised to see almost all the new cadets showing visual signs of exertion. She returned her gaze to the front and her breath caught as she saw T'Mari's gaze fixed firmly on her. "Take a five minute break to recover. There are refreshments in the adjoining room." Saorise did not move, there was a silent order in the TO's eyes that told her that she was to remain behind.

T'Mari nodded to Taryn as she hesitated in the doorway and the other recruit reluctantly joined the rest of her class, leaving T'Mari and Saorise alone. "Do you believe such arrogance will earn you points with either your classmates or I?" Saorise blinked hard, her hands clasped behind her back and her feet shoulder width apart. "Ma'am, no Ma'am." T'Mari stepped closer to Saorise, not enough to be in her face, but very slightly invading her personal space. "Then why did you give such an arrogant display?" Saorise's brow furrowed in confusion; "Ma'am this recruit is too moronic to know what you are talking about, Ma'am"

T'Mari paced across in front of Saorise, pinching the bridge of her nose. "PFC Shepard, I am not of your Alliance Military, speak plainly to me and do not shout; just because my ears do not flap about like some perverse wings, does not mean we cannot hear." The berating was clear in the Commando's voice and Saorise winced, not my best first impression she thought to herself. "Commando T'Mari, Ma'am; it was not my intention to display arrogance. May I request what actions of mine you deemed arrogant, Ma'am?" Saorise met her TO's eyes, the humility clear in her voice along with the frustration at having displeased her TO on her first day.

T'Mari had always found actions better than words. She called her biotics up, sighing in pleasure as her nerve endings pulsed with the power she called forth. Saorise suddenly and none too gently found herself rocketing towards the roof before stopping abruptly. She was then tossed from side to side, feeling like a ragdoll before being set back down, none too steadily, on her feet. "That, Private Shepard, is what I expected". Saorise nodded, still not sure where her TO was going with the demonstration. Saorise felt herself encompassed in biotic energy once again, though this felt different, but still it enveloped her like a warm blanket. Saorise closed her eyes at the sensation and did not immediately realise she was being moved about, up and down, side to side, until she once again opened her eyes. T'Mari was watching her reaction as she very slightly adjusted Saorise's position in the air before setting her back down just as gently as she was lifted. "That, Shepard, is what you gave me."

Saorise nodded, shaking her head to dispel the last of the tingling from T'Mari's biotics still feeling as though they were dancing over her skin. "Apologies Ma'am, but I still fail to see the arrogance in my actions." T'Mari's pale blue eyes widened at the humble and confused cadet in front of her. "I have not been lifted that gently since I was last in the embrace of my bondmate on Omega. It takes great power and skill to do what you did, and what is more, you did not even work up a sweat. How long have you been training?"

Saorise's jaw dropped at her TO's explanation. Great power and skill? That can't be possible! I've only known I've been biotic for little over a year! She must be mistaken. Maybe the others are just too nervous to be so gentle. That has to be why she thought to herself before realising that T'Mari was still awaiting her answer. "With all due respect, Ma'am; you must be mistaken. My biotics only first manifested 1.5 solar years ago. I did not fully begin my training until 1 solar year ago, on Benning." T'Mari was old enough to let her surprise show on her face once again. "You will be partnered with me for the rest of this training period. Pay no heed to what your classmates are doing as you need special instruction in the use of your abilities." Saorise nodded her head, "Aye, Ma'am, thank you Ma'am."

The short break was over and the rest of the class filed back into the room. The cadets faced their pairs, but Taryn's eyes continually found their way to Saorise's tense shoulders. T'Mari noted her usually stoic pupil's distraction but let it slide for the day. She had a lot to ponder on before the class returned tomorrow for their second lesson. The class with concentration techniques and basic control techniques until it was time for lunch. Saorise's stomach growled, but she showed no other signs of fatigue. She eyed over her other recruits, dragging their feet on their way back to the commissary, sweat beading on their foreheads, and out of breath.

Saorise pushed her way through the crowd of hungry cadets to grab herself a salad, some juice, and fresh fruit and then pushed her way back outside to give herself some space. The fresh fruit and vegetables were a pleasant change after Benning and she had every intention of living it up while she could – she had no doubt that once she was assigned a ship, the fresh foods she had grown up with would be a thing of the past.

Saorise had just sat down, her back to the wall when a pair of combat boots stepped into her field of vision. "Mind if I join you?" Saorise glared up into the sun, smiling as she recognised the voice, "be my guest, Taryn." Taryn eased herself down beside Saorise, awkwardly balancing her loaded up tray on her knees. "Care to tell me what happened in there?" Saorise put down her salad to answer, "I just need work. TO T'Mari needed to explain to me where I needed the most work". Taryn scoffed around her bite of what looked like a congealed mass of spaghetti. "That's bollocks. I saw what you did. Don't have enough control, eh?" Taryn bumped Saorise's shoulder and smirked, "so she going to tutor you personally?"

Saorise shrugged, "well for the rest of this section, I will be paired with her, which is no surprise. I doubt that the pairs are ever rearranged after first being assigned." Taryn nodded, "yeah they are pretty much always set in cement after the first day. I was in your shoes last year. I swear they do it deliberately, pick out one poor soul to be put on display in front of the TO." Saorise laughed, "So care to give me any insights into what I can expect for the second half of the day?" Taryn twirled some 'spaghetti' onto her fork, "now if I did that, I would be telling" she replies mischievously, which makes them both laugh.

They eat their lunch in companionable silence before Taryn curses softly and pulled herself to her feet, "we're going to be late. Get a move on." They toss their rubbish back in the mess and run to the field where they were due to being the more physical aspect of their training. They arrived at the field in the very centre of the facility, only slightly out of breath and right on time. They joined the formation of troops already assembled and stood to attention when the TO arrived.

Their afternoon consisted of running an obstacle course that, when completed within an acceptable time frame, continued on to a shooting range, and then finished with an obstacle course. As each course was completed, their tasks required became more and more difficult, be it less time, more difficult course, or the location and distance of the targets on the range. None of the cadets had gear. They were shooting by eye, wearing combat fatigues. It would not be until they had proved their worth that they would be given combat armour and instructed in how the in-suit computer interacts with their OmniTools and weapons.

Saorise had very basic knowledge of weaponry even before joining the Alliance. Mindoir had its share of predators, not aggressive towards the colonists, but the farm was another matter. She had been using a rifle since she had been strong enough to carry it. As for the obstacle course, they were stock standard in any Military organisation. All she required for that was the right combination of speed, agility, and endurance to run course after course. She made sure to not tire herself out too early, always holding some back in reserve in case one final push was needed. At the end of the last course, they were required to break down, clean, and then reassemble the weapon they had chosen for the shooting range.

The cadets all sat around a long table in the shooting range, their weapons in front of them. The TO clicked the start on his OmniTool stopwatch and the cadets began furiously breaking down the weapon and cleaning it. Saorise cleared her mind, using the task to centre her thoughts and calm her mind. It had always been this way; it was her task to clean the rifle they had on the farm. The smell of gun oil was a familiar and comforting scent.

Saorise cleaned her weapon thoroughly and then reassembled it. She tested all the mechanisms as she put her weapon back together and then put it on the desk in front of her. The TO marked the time on his OmniTool as Saorise looked around at her fellow cadets. She was not the first finished and that pleased her. Her actions in BT had already stood her apart from the rest and she did not want her classmates to ostracise her for being 'arrogant' and 'superior'. How did they pass basic? Saorise wondered as the cadets nearest her had not even finished breaking their weapon down. Their hands were shaking in exhaustion and their faces were covered in mud. More and more students finished and still the cadet on either side of her had not finished. They forgot the firing pin Saorise thought as both cadets finished putting together their weapons.

The cadets were instructed to return to the firing range with their weapons and each cadet was assigned a number on the weapons rack. They put their weapons away, noting the number they were assigned. Saorise pitied the two cadets whose rifles would not fire the next day. The sun was setting as they were dismissed, and now, more than a little fatigued; Saorise merged with the line of women making their way back to their barracks. Saorise grabbed her things from her footlocker and made straight for the showers. She knew they would be crowded at this time of the day, but she didn't care. She knew the tepid water would wash away some of the fatigue and make her feel human again.

The crowd in the commissary was even bigger as cadets jostled for position both in line and at the tables. Saorise went to join the line when she heard her name called above the cacophony of cadets. Looking around, she saw Taryn waving to her and beckoning her over. Saorise gave up her position in the line to join the table they had claimed as her own, to find a tray and a bottle of water waiting for her. "I took the liberty of getting your tray. It's half cold already though, I hope you don't mind." It was clear that Taryn had gone straight to the commissary after being dismissed.

Saorise's red hair was scruffy as always, her skin glowing pink from her shower and her emerald eyes glowing from the refreshed feeling of being clean and about to fill herself with a semi-palatable meal. "I don't mind at all. The need to be human was overruling the need to eat" she explained with a smile as she slid into her customary spot at the table. Saorise could feel Taryn's eyes on her and it made her skin tingle in a way that she had only felt with the ripple of biotics over her skin. Saorise chanced a glance at Taryn, who quickly focused on her half eaten meal with more attention than was strictly required. "So what do cadets do to occupy their time until lights out?" Saorise asked, mentally cursing herself at the double meaning her words carried.

Taryn ignored the more nefarious meaning that could have been construed behind Saorise's question and instead chose to answer it outright. "Well there's the rec room. It has vids and a pool table. But most cadets tend to stick close to the barracks. I know of a few Skyllian Five matches if that takes your fancy." Saorise pondered over the options as she sipped her water, "None of those really appeal to me, barracks it is. How about you, do you spend much time in the rec room or at the tables?" Taryn laughed wryly, "I lost way too many credits when I first arrived to visit the tables again in a hurry and the rec room is full of rowdy boys trying to one up one another. Thanks, but I'd prefer to stick to the barracks as well."

Saorise laughed softly, "Well when you put it like that…" she said, letting the sentence trail off. "So, what does a barracks ridden young woman do to pass the time until lights out… I mean… what is there to do… umm… nevermind" Saorise stuttered as every attempt to make the question not sound like an invitation made it sound even moreso. Taryn laughed, her hand resting on Saorise's for a moment, "well, they call home, check their messages, read, listen to music, even watch vids – if they can tolerate them being projected from their OmniTools, that is"

Saorise sighed; she had no family, no friends, and no home to contact. "How about showing a rookie the ropes?" she asked hopefully and then realised she may be pushing her luck, "u-u-unless you already have plans?" Taryn released her hand and the two women dumped their trays and returned to the barracks. "No other plans, why so nervous all of a sudden?" Saorise looked shocked, "nervous? I'm not nervous? Why do you say I'm nervous?" Taryn burst out laughing and Saorise blushed deeply enough that even down to her chest flared a deep red. "Nevermind", she murmured, shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her fatigues and speeding up to reach the barracks ahead of Taryn.

Taryn laughed again and caught Saorise up, "sorry, Shepard. I didn't mean anything by it. Look, how about a game of good old Blackjack? I have a deck of cards. Actual physical cards, in my footlocker and my bunkmate's usually down in the rec room?" Saorise slowed her pace; taking a deep breath and giving a slight nod, "lead the way, Lieutenant"


	3. Chapter 3

I do hope you enjoy the next installment and I will try and keep up with regular updates, but work gets in the way a lot of the time. As always, please read and review, it feeds the muse monster. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3

Saorise was excited. Classes were over for the time being and it was finally time to join Echo Company for some manoeuvres. She dressed in her navy blue fatigues, laced up her polished combat boots and made her way out to the parade ground where she was due to depart for Alliance Training Facility in South America. Saorise's kit bag was still in her footlocker, all she had was her day pack and rations – which was all the gear they were allowed for their first week of manoeuvres – jungle climates.

The shuttles landed and their CO, Major Redmond Bryant, a short, ginger haired, mass of muscle shouted for Echo to board. Saorise had been near the front, and thus, one of the first to board the shuttle bound for the South American jungle. She heard a familiar voice startle her out of her reverie and looked up to find the striking grey eyes that belonged to Taryn. Being a biotic, Saorise had known that Taryn was destined for Echo Company, but of the five shuttles currently being loaded with her squad, she had not expected to be travelling directly with her friend. Taryn was positively bouncing in her harness, her foot tapping impatiently. "First day of manoeuvres, are you excited?" She asked, unable to keep the giddy smile from her face.

Saorise laughed softly, her deep voice vibrating in time with the rumble of the shuttle's engines. "One would think you've never been out before", Saorise joked but Taryn's glee could not be dampened. "You'll soon see. And then you'll be just as eager to go on your next set. Siberia is next. Always loved that one, not as much as the infiltration units – so easy to hide in the great white expanse." Saorise smiled, she was looking forward to their sub-zero training. Come to think of it, there was not a single aspect of the training she would undertake in the next four years that she was not thoroughly excited about.

Saorise grinned as the inertial dampeners kicked in, the engines rumbling louder as the thrusters engaged and their shuttle took off for the wilds of South America. Military transports, not having been built for comfort, were not suitable for conversation; still, Saorise and Taryn made do. They had traded information on their OmniTools already, so they conversed via the mail function and also continued their game of blackjack – this time via the holographic screens of their OmniTool. The blackjack soon gave way to chess, and they found themselves glaring at each other across the shuttle as they attacked and counter-attacked via the GUI interface.

Saorise glared balefully at Taryn as the older woman took her rook, and in the same move, put her in checkmate. The cadet to her right sniggered and Saorise turned the full force of her glare on him. The youth swallowed hard and averted his eyes. I'll have to remember that, Saorise thought to herself. She had seen the TOs use a powerful glare to subdue even the most aggressive cadet or junior officer. She did not think her own glare had quite such an effect, but clearly it was more developed than she had thought. I will have to investigate this further she thought, turning back to see Taryn laughing.

The shuttle began it's descent and the tension in the transport skyrocketed. Both younger and older cadets were fidgeting and looking around the shuttle with a mix of excitement and trepidation. The transport touched down and the second the doors opened, the cadets had their harnesses off and were rushing to secure the LZ. The beauty of these operations was that the second they took off from London, they were expected to behave as if they were in a live combat situation.

The LZ, a small clearing in the midst of dense jungle, was not large enough to accommodate all five shuttles. Saorise, being loaded onto the first shuttle, was part of the initial ground team tasked with securing the area and giving the all clear for the rest of the transports to offload. The ten cadets, all at various points in their four year officer training program, fanned out. Saorise pulled her pistol out of it's holster and moved to cover the right flank. In time with the other cadets, she dropped to one knee and scanned her sector of the surrounding jungle. One by one, each cadet called over comms that the LZ was secure.

The rest of the shuttles touched down, one by one, and the gaps in their defensive line shrunk as each group of freshly landed cadets joined the initial landing party. Gomez, Rily, Reynolds, Xin, Hanawa; defensive positions on the LZ. Everyone else take a knee." Despite his small stature, Bryant's voice was loud enough to be heard by all fifty troops of Echo Company, but would not have penetrated into the dense, humid forest they now found themselves in.

The air was thick that Saorise found it hard to breathe. Mindoir was freezing cold, and though Benning was incredibly hot, due to those temperature extremes, most of her training had been conducted in a climate controlled location. This was the first time she had truly been in a hot and humid locale and her body was letting her know. Sweat rolled down her neck to disappear into the collar of her jungle fatigues and the grip she had on her pistol felt far from secure because of her damp palms. The sun struggled to penetrate through the foliage, making the humidity all the more pressing, as though the colossal trees were adding to the cloying atmosphere.

Saorise cast her eyes around at the other cadets. A few were showing signs of discomfort but most were too eager to notice their surroundings. The air is so thick that even sound is muffled she thought to herself, the first time in her life feeling claustrophobic. Saorise dragged her mind back to what she was meant to be focusing on, their mission briefing. The cadets would be split up. There were two targets, located in opposite direction. Echo would be split into 2 groups, half going to each location. Of the two groups of 25 cadets, they would be split into teams of 5. Each 5 man team was responsible for their own aspect of the mission, and a Team Leader was chosen at random. Both sites would be hit simultaneously, meaning that all 10 teams needed to co-ordinate their attacks.

The location of their assault was loaded onto their OmniTools and the cadets were split down the middle. Coordinating the attack on the Alpha site was Hanawa, a Japanese cadet only a few months out from graduation. Gomez, also in his final few months would be commanding the attack on the Beta site. Saorise smiled internally when Taryn was given the task at commanding the five man team Saorise had been assigned to.

Hanawa lead is squad to the far side of the clearing and gave them a rundown on their mission. He had named each five man squad after an animal, not wanting to confuse any of the younger cadets by having the phonetic alphabet for both their target and their squad names. "Jackal will consist of Corporal Campbell as your TL, PFS Shepard, 2nd Lieutenant Fournier, PFC Dvorak, and Corporal Kincaid. Your task is a direct frontal assault. You are the only unit with 2 biotics, so use them wisely." Jackal saluted and moved aside to formulate their plan while looking over the schematics for the stronghold they had been ordered to take.

Each team was given their assignments. Hawk was designated as reconnaissance and sniper assist. Jackal as their front line assault, Crow as their infiltration team, Lion was designated to take the rear entry, with Rhino to guard the landing pad and their exfiltration/support. Alpha site was 5 clicks due south from their Landing Zone and with the dense jungle they would have to navigate, it would take some time to make their destination and to scout out the stronghold. Hanawa called for his squad to move out and the Alpha strike team fell into line, with roving scouts, to begin the trek through the unyielding terrain to their target.

Saorise's steps were heavy as she dragged her body over the jungle floor. Usually one of the cadets with better endurance, the change in climate had her pouring with sweat and panting for breath quicker than she liked. That's why they give us this training. The approached the outskirts of the clearing in which the Alpha site was located. Well there goes any chance for the infiltration team to get in unnoticed. Snipers will need a good nest to keep the alarm from being raised too soon she thought to herself then realising with horror that even her mental voice was out of breath.

Saorise was doubled over, her hands on her thighs as she sucked in as many deep breaths as she could. She wiped the back of her hand across her brow, trying in vain to mop up some of the sweat that was running down her face constantly. What sane person would choose to live in these conditions? She thought to herself, sucking in a couple more deep breaths, pleased as her breathing started to slow; despite the overwhelming cloying feeling in her lungs that the humidity was causing. Saorise looked up as a water bottle hovered at the edge of her vision and she smiled in thanks at Taryn holding the bottle and looking more than a little concerned. Saorise shrugged off the unasked question with a wave of her hand, chugged down a couple of mouthfuls of water and then handed the bottle back. She did not believe it possible, but the water made her feel worse. Now, instead of the cloying dampness in her lungs, her stomach sloshed about as well.

Hanawa transmitted a message to Gomez informing them that we had reached the Alpha Site. Hawk to find moved out to find a good position for overwatch and to relay troop movements to the rest of their squad. Rhino set up their machine guns at the position that would cover where likely reinforcements would stem from. Hawk clicked their comms twice to tell Hanawa they were in position. "Overwatch here, two sentries beside the front gate. One on either side of entry staircase, look like they have heavy weapons."

Saorise was having trouble thinking, her thoughts constantly wandering as the heat and the humidity clouded her brain. "There is a squad of five at the rear entrance with a mix of heavy and lighh weapons. Roving patrols circling the perimeter. Two three man teams. Four enemy snipers on the roof – no way to take them out without giving away our position or taking all four simultaneously; out" Lion moved out to take up position at the rear entrance and Jackal took their positions on the edge of the clearing. They could not make a move until their own squad was in place, and they heard from Gomez that he was in place to conduct his own assault.

Saorise chugged the rest of her water with shaking hands. Her brain was getting fuzzy and she hoped they would be called to strike sooner rather than later, else she was certain she would pass out before long. Now that would be embarrassing she thought and fought to suppress a giggle. Taryn's eyes sought hers again, filled with even more concern than earlier and Saorise's attempt to allay that concern with a smile failed entirely. "Fournier, keep eyes on our four targets and tell me where that patrol is at", she whispered and pulled Saorise aside. "What the hell is going on with you?" she hissed at the near delirious PFC.

Saorise blinked hard, her eyes not focusing properly and she recognised the signs of heat exhaustion and dehydration, despite having kept her fluids up as much as possible. She took a deep breath to steady herself, digging her fingers into her palms to try and clear the fog in her head. "Trouble adjusting to the heat, Ma'am, I'm fine. I won't let us down." Taryn gave Saorise a hard look as if to determine just how bad she was. After a few moments she gave her a curt nod and returned to Fournier.

"Okay kids, this is the plan for attack. I will throw a singularity at the two with heavy weapons atop the stairs. Take them out from cover while we wait for the signal to take the snipers. Shepard will disable the snipers, one may need to be finished off, so Fournier, you're on standby to finish off any of the snipers left standing when the assault begins. Kilkenny, Dvorak; you're our heavy hitters. Take out the two on the gate and then Shepard and I will bring the gate down. Expect strong resistance the second our assault begins so we want to get to those doors before they reinforce the gate and those stairs."

Taryn gave one more concerned look to Saorise before settling into their positions to wait for the all clear to attack. After what felt like hours but in reality was more likely to have been five minutes, Beta called through the all clear to attack and the countdown began. In 30 seconds, both squads would attack their assigned targets. The exercise was designed to show leadership potential, teamwork, and how to move in a large coordinated attack. It was also the first real test for all the new Echo Company recruits to see how they were under fire.

As the countdown continued, the fog cleared from Saorise's mind and the adrenaline surged. She clenched her fist and her whole body thrummed with biotic power, manifesting in swirling blue ether that she directed with the strength of her will. The countdown ended and the clearing was a bustle of energy. The comms were alive as each team kept the others updated on their progress. Saorise hurled a powerful blue ball of energy into the first of the snipers, twisting her will; she caused the 'soldier' to be torn apart from the inside. Since this was not a live fire exercise, the 'enemy combatants' they were fighting against were a combination of training mechs and holographic images. Usually, that served the Alliance well, however with the introduction of biotics into their ranks, the mech numbers had dwindled severely. The Loki mech sniper doubled over before exploding in place. Before the mech had even exploded, Saorise had sent another blue ball hurtling towards her second target. Her directive was much more simple: throw the mech as far as she could. By aiming the energy ball at the Loki's feet, the blast sent the mech rocketing into the sky with no chance of surviving impact with the ground when it fell.

Taryn took a moment to watch Saorise in action, but there was no time for admiration. They had a strict schedule to keep. Using her biotics to propel herself forward, she dashed through the clearing, firing a singularity at the two mechs at the top of the staircase. The ball drew them towards each other. Taryn detonated her singularity field with a warp, sending the two destroyed mechs into the walls. Dvorak and Kilkenny are hot on Taryn's heels as they fire their assault rifles at the gate mechs. They go down with a small explosion as Shepard and Fournier join the rest of Jackal at the gate.

"Fournier, Kilkenny, secure the gate. Send word if you have any trouble. We are moving in to secure the first floor." The men nod and take up defensive positions at the top of the stairs. Saorise, thrumming with the thrill of battle, joined Taryn at the door as she transmits their progress to the rest of the squads. "Want me to get the door, Ma'am?" Saorise offers as the other three squad members take up positions to breach the door. Taryn pops her eyebrows and then smiles, "be my guest, Shepard. Make sure they know we're here"

Shepard gathers as much of her biotic power as she can, hurtling it with all her strength at the door. The sound of metal twisting and buckling resounds through the clearing as the door is torn from its frame, buckled as though it were a ball of paper, and thrown into the room. A barrage of gunfire precedes the breach and Saorise hastily throws up a barrier to protect herself. Taryn throws a singularity but it's off target and Dvorak uses more conventional means, his assault rifle, to clear the room enough for all three to take cover by the remainder of the door.

Taryn and Saorise look around the room. A large, open area in the middle gives way to a set of stairs leading up to catwalks and small hallways leading off the main entryway. "They have the perfect setup for an ambush, draw us in and then rain fire from above", Saorise points out as she notices shadows in a couple of the doorways. Taryn hits the button on her OmniTool to open up the comms. "Lion, expect ambush, repeat expect ambush. Watch the catwalks."

Taryn motioned for Saorise to take point, knowing that the younger woman was far quicker with a barrier than she had ever managed to be. Biotics flared pleasantly over Saorise's skin as she moved to the forward position, Taryn behind her with Dvorak covering their six.

Saorise sensed more than saw the movement on the catwalk behind her and she turned instinctively, hurling a singularity. The blue ball of ether found its mark and two Loki mechs lifted off the ground and gravitated towards the centre of the swirling blue ball. Dvorak turned and took both mechs out with a double tap to each of their heads and the trio made it to the second floor and the protection of the solid railing that bordered the catwalks. "Things are about to get ugly", Saorise warned as the shadows moving in the edges of the hallways increased.

Saorise could feel herself tiring. The combination of the heat exhaustion and the use of her biotics had caused her to fatigue a lot quicker than she would have liked. She let the biotics swirling over her skin die down, knowing she could call them to her at a moment's notice, and removed her pistol from it's holster. There were too many enemies for them to successfully defend against if they weren't prepared for sacrifices. The grim look of determination on Taryn's face showed that she had already made that realisation as mechs streamed onto the catwalks.

"Pick your targets carefully, conserve your ammo and your energy." Taryn said, her voice low with the trouble of their situation. "This is Jackal. We have met with heavy resistance, repeat, strong enemy presence. We are pinned down, over" There was no immediate response and they all assumed that the other Alpha teams were in the same dire situation as they were. Fournier's voice crackled through their comms. "Reinforcements converging on the gate. Will hold them off as long as possible. You will need to move fast in there, Jackal". Taryn muttered a curse and Saorise could see that she was out of ideas.

"Take cover as close together as possible and draw them in to us. I want them just about close enough to touch", Taryn turned to Saorise at the order, and her face showing how dubious she thought the command was. "Trust me", Saorise said plainly, her emerald eyes burning into Taryn's. "Do it", Taryn ordered as they huddled behind their meagre cover, allowing the mechs to converge on their position.

Dvorak did not look comfortable as they fired off rounds to keep the enemy from advancing too much. Taryn's brow was furrowed as she watched the mechs closing in, giving Saorise a commentary of how far they were. Saorise was crouching behind their cover, her eyes closed as she focussed all the biotic energy she could muster into her fists. Taryn's commentary was becoming more and more concerned as Saorise let the mechs draw ever closer. They were almost completely surrounded and soon their cover would not protect them, once the mechs rounded the corner.

Saorise opened her eyes and stepped out from behind the cover, throwing up a small barrier around the trio. She then took a deep breath, and using her hands as a physical manifestation of her will, blew the barrier outwards, taking out the circle of mechs that had surrounded them. Saorise dropped to one knee, exhausted from the show of force, Taryn and Dvorak rushing to take out the few remaining mechs to secure the floor.

"Alpha, this is Jackal. Entryway secure. Moving on to next target, over". The comms were eerily silent and it did not bode well for the other teams. Taryn helped Saorise up, who was breathing heavily and weak from having used so much biotic force in such a very short amount of time.

Dvorak took point, the trio slowly making their way to the interior of the base. Again, there was not much mech resistance and the trio knew they were in for another ambush. Saorise was leaning heavily on Taryn and the Corporal was scrambling to formulate a tactic to overcome their next ambush. They had very little time to reach their target, the security console in the centre of the base, before Fournier and Kilkenny were overrun. The silence from the rest of Alpha was even more concerning. Even overwatch was silent and their whole task was to keep communication flowing and provide cover should reinforcements attack from outside the base.

The trio reached their destination. There was no indication to what was inside the secure room. Dvorak set his OmniTool to begin hacking and Taryn leaned Saorise against one side of the door while she took up position on the other. Saorise held her pistol with two trembling hands, aiming across the doorway to cover Taryn's side of the door, while Taryn covered her own. Dvorak was crouched on the ground beside Taryn, wanting to present as small a target as possible once his OmniTool finished hacking.

The door flashed green before slowly opening. Taryn and Saorise scanned the room before the trio entered to find it devoid of hostiles. They made their way to the security console and shut down the system. All at once their comms came to life. Garbled reports of being pinned down and a large security force en route to Jackal's location. Taryn cursed under her breath. Fournier and Kilkenny were still holding out, but no other team was successful in penetrating the building. Lion had been forced to retreat and had moved to support Kilkenny and Fournier at securing the gate.

With the security console deactivated, all that Saorise, Taryn and Dvorak needed to do, was upload the deactivation signal to the mechs. This would take time and would leave precious few minutes before the base "exploded". Saorise wasted no time, she began typing furiously at the nearest terminal. "Remote detonation is damaged. Error code 24352. Repeat remote detonation is damaged. System failure in sector 6", the disembodied voice of the VI advised them. Dvorak let out an impressive string of expletives. "Sector six. That was Lion's assignment. We have failed", Dvorak's voice, thick the accent of his mother Russia growled from where he was covering the doorway. Taryn and Saorise shared a look and Saorise nodded. "Dvorak, move out. We need to get the surviving teams to cover" Dvorak looked confused. "But we have failed. We can at least die with a weapon in our hands." Taryn stood close, getting in his face, "I said move out, soldier. This base is going to blow!"

Dvorak looked to Saorise who was still typing furiously at the console and realisation dawned in his eyes. "Nyet. We do not leave our people behind." Saorise turned from the console and weakly crossed the room to Dvorak. "I can't make it out. We wouldn't make it if you have to carry me. Go". Taryn's eyes locked once again with Saorise's and they carried a wordless pain, as if this would truly kill the other woman. Saorise rested her hand softly on Taryn's forearm, her voice softer now, "go". Taryn gave a short nod and pulled Dvorak from the room and they began running back through the complex to reunite with the rest of their team. "Base is set to detonate. All remaining personnel need to keep the gate secure until the facility is secure". Taryn heard the order through the comms and she knew that Saorise would seal the doors once she was out, thus locking the mechs in with her, and giving Alpha the chance to escape that they needed. "All units converge on the Beta location, if they had any of what we had, they will be struggling to punch a hole through the defences". Taryn could not believe her own order, but knew it was necessary. Either they both succeeded, or they all failed.

Saorise locked down the door to the security room and sealed off each passage as she followed Taryn and Dvorak's progress. The second they reached Fournier and Kilkenny, she sealed the outer doors and began the countdown to detonate the base. "Facility secure, detonation in 10 seconds" she called over the comms, knowing that any surviving personnel would be hustling to get clear of the blast zone.

Taryn dragged the exhausted remaining troops and set a steady pace for the Beta site. They had only just made the tree line when their OmniTools buzzed to inform them that Alpha site had detonated (with them outside the blast radius). The cheer that sounded from the 10 remaining squad mates was soon silenced as she picked the pace up. There would not be much time to help Beta, if even anyone was left. The radio silence suggested that no one had even made it through to the Security console.

The eleven remainng cadets of Alpha took the designation Jackal and continually tried to reach Beta as they approached the clearing. Comms crackled to life as a squad of mechs made for the unprotected gate. "strong resistance.. heavy losses… cannot initiate detonation…" Taryn cursed, sending her squad to to engage in the mechs. "This is Alpha Jackal. Engaging reinforcements at gate. Will keep the door clear for your extraction, over". "Copy that, Jackal. Base detonation sequence will begin in sixty seconds."

Taryn focussed on taking out the waves of reinforcements that were converging on the gate, her fury at having to bail out Beta, who, despite their almost failing their mission, did not seem to need to sacrifice one of their team to detonate the base. Riley and Xin, the last remaining Rhino squad members fell as the mechs turned their full attention on Jackal. Taryn formed a barrier, protecting the nine squad mates she had left for as long as possible, giving them the opportunity to fire without needing to take cover. The break was all they needed to punch a big enough hole in the mechs to take the pressure off.

The remaining Beta units came sprinting out of the building, eight soldiers in total. Jackal covered their retreat into the tree-line. The timer stopped and the OmniTools buzzed the destruction of the Beta site. The seventeen remaining units tiredly and carefully made their way to the rendezvous, their base camp for the next week; not expecting a warm welcome after the losses they had sustained.

They reported in to Major Bryant in the command tent. He dismissed them without a word, not giving them any indication as to how well they had succeeded, or failed, in their mission. The camp was already full of the 'dead' Echo Company squad members, who had all returned to base camp as they had 'died'. Saorise weaved through the camp, her body aching from the exertions of the day and, she suspected, the burdens of command. She found a tent pitched a little way away from the rest and instinctively knew that it belonged to Saorise. Taryn rattled on the flap. Saorise looked up from unrolling her mattress and offered a small smile to Taryn. "You made it. I was beginning to wonder after you went to reinforce Beta. Did they make it out?" The mission updates had ceased upon death, so the only insights into the mission after that point came from the next 'corpse'.

Taryn nodded, "we distracted the mechs enough for Beta to set their demolitions, we lost two more in the defence of Beta though. Only nine of us, and eight of them survived." Saorise nodded, the tension was thick enough you could cut it with a knife, but neither of them wanted to broach the subject that had them both on edge. "You should go and get cleaned up. You look exhausted. Showers are on your right, chow on your left", Saorise suggests and Taryn merely nods, hanging her exhausted head and leaving Saorise to finish setting up camp.

Taryn returned, feeling much more alert, but more uncertain about their mission than she had. She smiled as she saw a tent pulled up beside Saorise's and recognised her name on her day pack sitting at the front. She peeked inside, saw it was all set up and moved on to Saorise's tent. The younger woman was passed out on her own bed. Her boots were still on, and she was half laying off the thin foam mattress. Taryn looked at the state of what was a meticulously neat tent, now everything having been knocked over.

Taryn felt Saorise's forehead, her brow furrowing in concern as her hand came back hot. Saorise still looked flushed and there was a thin sheen of sweat covering Saorise's skin. Taryn's concern only grew when she noticed that Saorise's water was still untouched from when they had refilled their supplies at the camp. Considering the amount of fluids she had lost through sweat, physical exertion, and the use of her biotics; Saorise should have downed at least two bottles. She also knew that the younger cadet had been well aware of her heat exhaustion and had tried her best to cool herself. Taryn scanned Saorise with her OmniTool, reading her heartrate, body temp, and brainwaves.

Taryn opened up the comms on her OmniTool, sending her exact location, "medic required urgently, extreme heat exhaustion and dehydration, cadet is unconscious and unresponsive." Taryn wet a towel with Saorise's water and was doing what she could to cool the unconscious woman's skin until the medics arrived. They would need to lower her body temp and pump her full of fluids. It was not the best of starts for Saorise, but it was something that always happened to the colony kids. Most of the colonies had a stable temperature, so the extremes that Saorise had experienced were completely foreign to her body.

The medics arrived and carried Saorise to the medical tent, Taryn hot on their heels as she listened to them report on Saorise's condition. The medic stopped Taryn at the entrance to the tent with the order to inform Major Bryant, and then disappeared back inside. Taryn ran her hand through her dark hair and then jogged to the command tent. She was slightly short of breath, more from stress than the physical exertion as she presented herself to their commanding officer. "Sir, Major Bryant, Sir. PFC Saorise Shepard has just been taken to the medical tent due to heat exhaustion." Bryant turned back from the topographical map he had displayed on the small table and crossed the tent to Taryn. He nodded for her to continue and she steadied her voice, "I returned to my tent after chow to find PFC Shepard unconscious and unresponsive. Shepard had showed signs of heat exhaustion on the mission, however had kept fluids up and seemed mostly recovered when Jackal returned from their mission. The medics are bringing her body temperature down now."

Bryant nodded, "you seem well acquainted with the cadet, do you know anything of her origins to explain this?" Taryn nodded, "aye, Sir. She is a colony kid, Mindoir. This was her first time on Earth." Major Bryant pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thank you, Corporal. You are dismissed." Taryn nodded her head and made her way back to the medical tent, lurking outside to await news of Saorise.

Saorise woke up, her head pounding as if she had spent the night on the town. Her head was still foggy, and her memory even more so. She looked around the unfamiliar setting, recognising the medical equipment for what it was. A few moments later, a middle aged woman approached her bed. "How are you feeling?" Saorise tried to speak but her voice wouldn't work, her throat feeling as though it had closed over. The woman, a doctor going by her patches, handed Saorise a cup of water and she drank it greedily, "anyone see the Krogan that body slammed me?" she asked thickly.

The medic laughed and filled up the small cup of water. "How long have I been out?" Saorise asked, the closed tent giving her no indication of the time of day. The doctor looked at her OmniTool, "a little over 4 hours since you were brought here. We dropped you in an ice bath to bring your body temperature down and then have been replacing your fluids ever since." Saorise nodded at the explanation and then instantly wished she hadn't as pain lanced through her already throbbing head.

Major Bryant approached the single occupied bed in the medical tent, "this is not what I expected on our first day, Private. Care to explain yourself?" Saorise saw the insignia and made an attempt to stand to attention. "At ease, soldier; we don't want you doing any more damage to yourself." Saorise thankfully sunk back into the mattress, "Major Bryant, sir, there is no excuse except my own weakness for my sorry state, sir." Bryant paced the length of the bed, "I am not a drill sergeant determined to humiliate you. I expect a straight answer to any question I pose to one of my soldiers, do I make myself clear?"

Saorise did not bother trying to follow Bryant's movements, "Sir, yes sir. The only explanation I can give, sir, is that my body was unprepared for the climate we found ourselves in and I was not strong enough to withstand the effects the humidity and heat had on me. It will not happen again, sir" Bryant stopped pacing and stood beside Saorise's bed. "I have spoken to the medics. It would seem you have the quick thinking of one of your squad mates to thank for not being brain damaged. The medics also seem to think that with careful observation of your fluid levels and body temperature, you should be able to acclimatise rather swiftly. As for the circumstances which led you to this medical tent, they are not to happen again; understood?"

"Sir, yes sir" Saorise said firmly and Bryant nodded, "with all that being said; there is a very tired Corporal that has been waiting outside until you awoke." Bryant did not give Saorise a chance to answer before striding away back to the command tent. Within seconds, Taryn was at her side and Saorise was sure that the worry lines between her eyes were now a permanent fixture. Saorise did not know what to say. 'Thank you' seemed too inadequate; 'you saved my life' seemed too melodramatic. "So how long are they keeping you?" Taryn asked, finding the question innocent enough to ask.

Saorise offered a small, lopsided smile. She was thankful that Taryn was continuing on with their unspoken agreement to ignore the sparks that flew between them. "They want to keep me until morning to make sure I've replaced enough fluids." Saorise rested her hands on Taryn's, that small touch the only she would allow herself lest they cross a line neither of them were ready for just yet. "Thank you, Taryn. I owe you a debt I can never repay." Taryn blushed deeply, and shrugged her shoulder, not able to find words as her grey eyes met Saorise's sparkling emerald eyes.

Saorise's eyes furrowed in concern and neither woman mentioned that their hands were still touching. "You look exhausted. You should get some rest. We have a big few weeks ahead of us". Taryn laughed drily, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I can see I'm going to have to order you to drink while we're here." Taryn attempted to make light of their situation but the overwhelming concern and the wave of terror that washed over her when she saw Saorise's unconscious body carried through in her voice.

The pained look in Taryn's eyes caused a lump to form in Saorise's through and she swallowed past it, "I'm sorry" Those two whispered words conveyed so much more than the simple sentiment would suggest. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry for making you leave me behind. I'm sorry we can't be together. I'm sorry. Taryn gave Saorise's hand a squeeze, as if only now realising that they were still touching and she shoved them deep in the pockets of her fatigutes. "Just don't do it again. If you're good I'm going to get some shut eye. I'll bail you out in the morning." Saorise nodded at Taryn's hasty retreat. They had come too close to that unmentionable subject. Saorise watched Taryn's exhausted form leave the tent to rest and she lay back into her mattress, letting sleep claim her.

Saorise woke with the dawn and was pacing the medical tent. It had been decided that she would be buddied up. It was clear that her body was not acclimatising to the humidity well and until she had adjusted, she was assigned another cadet to make sure she wouldn't keel over again. Taryn arrived at the medical tent a little while later, having received the order to be Saorise's hydration buddy. Usually, such an assignment would be a punishment, but in this case, it was the sweetest assignment she could have had. Here, she was ordered to watch Saorise's every move, and she could do so without raising suspicion as to their relationship.

Taryn motioned to Saorise's still muddied fatigues. "First stop the showers; you stink of sweat and mud". Saorise hadn't even noticed and she nodded, leading the way to the shower block and cleaning up. It was almost deserted, most of the cadets already having assembled in the mess tent. "You're looking much more refreshed today" Saorise's attempt at conversation coming across as banal. Taryn appreciated the comment, "You will be like a new woman when you get out of there." Saorise laughed and Taryn could feel her heart melt at the rich, deep mirth dripping from Saorise's voice.

The urge to peek around the corner and see the athletic form that was only hinted at through the fatigues was almost overwhelming, but Taryn resisted. Instead, her thoughts strayed. She saw herself strip out of her own fatigues and make some lame comment about not letting Saorise out of her sight as she snaked her arms around her from behind. She could almost feel the press of her breasts against Saorise's back as she nibbled over the pale shoulder dotted with freckles. Her hands traced over the smooth definition of Saorise's muscled abdomen and she smiled as she felt the muscles twitch under her hand.

"I said… do you have any idea what we have on the cards for today?" Saorise had asked the question twice now but there was no sign of life beyond the shower wall. She knew Taryn would not have left without a word, so she peeked from around the cubicle. She could see Taryn leaning against the adjoining cubicle, a small smile on her lips and her eyes a million miles away. Saorise shut off the water and dried herself off quickly. She pulled on her underwear, fatigue pants and compression shirt. Her fatigue shirt could wait until she checked on Taryn. Water still dripping from her scruffy red hair, Saorise stepped the few metres over to Taryn and gently shook her shoulder.

Taryn blinked slowly, a deep blush colouring her cheeks as Saorise stood before her, green eyes sparkling in amusement and the lopsided smile that she only gave to Taryn curling her lips. "Welcome back. Care to tell me where you went?" Saorise asked cheekily and Taryn straightened up and stepped back a few steps, "nowhere.. err.. nothing. You better finish getting dressed or we will miss breakfast". Saorise turned back to her cubicle to grab her things and slipped into her shirt. She could feel Taryn's eyes on her and she couldn't deny the warm feeling that spread through her as she felt Taryn's eyes move over her body.

The two women stopped by their tents to return Saorise's shower things and to collect her OmniTool before making their way to the mess hall to grab breakfast before they missed out entirely. Saorise's stomach making it's feelings known on the subject in the most vocal way possible. Taryn popped her eyebrow as she heard the deep rumbling of Saorise's stomach. "What? Almost going brain dead from dehydration has a way of working up an appetite", Saorise smirks and Taryn just gives an even more skeptical look in return. "Uh-huh."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this installment. Please read and review, and now on with the show...

Saorise packed her things back into her footlocker and made her way to the showers. It had been a long few weeks on maneuvers and she was glad to be back from South America. Eventually, her body had acclimated to the heat and humidity, but it was always far from comfortable for her. The rest of the missions had been a walk in the park compared to that initial assault. She was anxious for her assessment of their month in South America. Saorise was determined to iron out any kinks in her skills. One thing was for certain, she needed to work a great deal on her endurance; which was already considered impressive; but counted for very little when use of her biotics came into play.

Saorise had seen very little of Taryn for the rest of their mission, the older woman having been assigned on a different squad for the remainder of their deployment. Maybe command were not as oblivious as we thought, Saorise thought to herself as she peeled off her compression shirt and underwear and stepped under the tepid water. She washed quickly and turned off the water. Bathing time had always been a sanctuary for her. It gave her time to think away from everyone else. It was one of the few places she could ever truly feel alone enough to let her walls down and process anything that has transpired.

Despite having already turned off the water, Saorise still remained in the cubicle, processing how close Taryn and her had become. Even if they did not see each other, they kept in contact on their OmniTools and spoke multiple times a day. There was nothing sexual in their conversations, however, the undercurrent of strong feelings always coloured everything that was said. Neither woman was stupid enough to confess their attraction, which only made the tension all the more palpable when they were together. As soon as Taryn's eyes locked onto her own, the outside world ceased to exist. Saorise was usually the first to break the spell, not wanting to jeopardise either of their careers, or to let anyone in the vicinity to have an inclination into their suppressed feelings for one another.

Saorise pulled on her underwear, compression shirt and fatigue bottoms and made her way out of her cubicle. Her fatigue shirt was on, but unbuttoned as she dragged a comb through her unruly red hair. Saorise had always let her hair grow out, but since Mindoir, she had kept it short, not just because of military regulations, as there was some leeway in that. The image of Charlotte, her little sister, being dragged by her hair by a Batarian slaver as she cowered behind a silo had never left her thoughts. There were many things that had changed after Mindoir. She was harder now. No longer the friendly, naïve, joking youth she had been, but a strong; determined woman.

It was a change her parents would have been proud of. Saorise's throat grew tight and she swallowed past the lump that had formed. Saorise had been content to work on her parents' farm. The simple physical labour not really challenging her mind, but then again, it never really had been. School had been interesting but definitely not a challenge, especially when she coasted through without really making any enemies. She was fairly well liked, not a suck up, but not a bully. She did her work but her grades were never outstanding. Her brothers were known as fierce protectors of their little sisters, so anyone that had wished her or Charlotte harm soon thought of far easier prey.

Charlotte had been the quiet one. People were always an enigma to the shy girl, and she could usually be found in front of some malfunctioning piece of technology. Eternally fourteen, Charlotte had improved their compressors and manufacturing by increasing the processors inside the main terminals. The girl was gifted when it came to technology.

Saorise closed her eyes, refusing to let the tear escape. She opened her eyes to see they were sparkling brighter than usual with the emotions coursing through her. Saorise packed up her things and returned to her bunk. She was not interested in socialising tonight. If she had managed to find somewhere completely isolated, she would. Today was always hard. It marked the anniversary of the attack on Mindoir, forcing back to the forefront of her mind everything Saorise had witnessed when her colony was slaughtered. Saorise checked her stims, pleased when she saw she would have enough to get her through tomorrow. There would be no sleep tonight; she would make sure of it. The last anniversary had seen her bunk destroyed when her biotics flared in her nightmare.

There were still a few hours until lights out, so Saorise made her way to the mess hall. It would be almost deserted at this time of night, which was perfect. The last thing she wanted was to make idle conversation; or worse, see the sympathetic look in Taryn's eyes. Taryn had called her a few times already, but Saorise had avoided responding. They had not really spoken about what happened on Mindoir, but the fact that Taryn knew she was there for the raid would be enough for her to be concerned for Saorise.

After having loaded up her tray, Saorise grabbed herself the fresh pot of coffee and sat at her usual table. If she was going to be staying up all night, there was plenty she could do. Work on her biotics or study for her classes. The only things that would be barred to her would be working out or practicing on the shooting range. Saorise's OmniTool beeped, signalling an incoming message. She bit her lip; it seemed their assessments were waiting in their inboxes. The results had come in faster than she expected. They had only returned this morning and Saorise wasn't sure if this speedy assessment was good or bad.

Saorise wasted no time. She pulled up the report on her OmniTool and read through the analysis of each mission and how each team had fared. Saorise could not believe that they had all passed their initial attack. Despite having lost 33 of their 50 cadets, they had still completed their mission. Jackal was listed as the top scoring team as they were instrumental in the success for both Alpha and Beta. Saorise smiled at the commendation that would be in Taryn's file for having commanded Jackal for that mission. Saorise read through the rest of the reports, proud when her team always fell in the top scoring teams for each mission.

The tactical appraisals were not all the insightful; after all, she had been in the thick of it and had seen what was going on. The only new information was from what she could not have possibly known: the movements of other teams. The very bottom of the assessment carried her own personal appraisal formed over the whole deployment.

Saorise was unsurprised to see the opening of her evaluation begin with her trouble with acclimatising to the humidity and her trip to the med tent that followed. That was the only even slightly dark spot in the whole assessment. Not only had she impressed Bryant with her biotics, she had demonstrated a clear natural ability to lead. The willingness of other cadets, even those on the verge of graduating spoke volumes to Saorise's confidence and ability to command. Her instincts had been proved accurate, as had her split second assessments of the battlefield and implementation of strategies and tactics that minimised troop losses.

Saorise was surprised at the recommendations for command roles. She had never been the team leader for any of their missions, and at no point had she taken that from her TL. She had followed her orders and completed her missions. She had, however, made suggestions, or acted on impulse when no standing orders had been given. None of the cadets had frozen in any of the missions they had completed, after all, they were well out of basic training and some had even seen some combat. But it does take a very special kind of person to go running into the fray when the chances of survival are slim. Saorise had demonstrated that ability more than once, but the most prominent example was when she sacrificed herself to detonate the Alpha site. Though the command had been Taryn's, Saorise had gauged the situation and the sacrifice that would be required before her teammates. Not only that, she had taken it that one step further, volunteering to stay behind as she knew she would not be in a position to make it back.

According to her assessment, Saorise was well on the way to becoming a fine officer, already possessing a natural confidence and charisma that had her squad mates following her into battle. At the bottom of her evaluation was her updated class schedule. She was surprised to find herself in more advanced classes than everyone that came in on the same shuttle. Her experience had marked her for advancement, and though there was no promotion in rank yet, she was being propelled through the training program faster than she had expected.

Saorise had been engrossed in her OmniTool display and had not noticed the seat opposite her being occupied. So much for my heightened observation skills, she thought wryly as Taryn cleared her throat to make her presence known. Saorise closed down her display and offered Taryn a coffee from the pot she had hoarded. Taryn furrowed her brow and shook her head, "it's 20:00 hours, and lights out is in 2 hours. I want to be able to sleep tonight, thank you very much." Saorise shrugged and filled her cup, "good, all the more for me. Did you get your assessment from Bryant?"

Taryn nodded her head, snagging a fork and eating some of the congealed mess on Saorise's tray. "Aye, and it was good, overall. Shows ability to make difficult decisions that come with command. Able to complete the mission, minimising casualties even despite heavy losses… yada yada yada"

Saorise grabbed her spoon and attacked the food on her tray without much enthusiasm. "That's grand. How about the biotics troops? Did we meet expectations?"

Taryn smiled wildly, "well, Bryant had his doubts. We were the first in five years to successfully complete the co-ordinated attack of the Alpha and Beta sites. Being the most difficult trial, they like to start the cadets off with it. Usually either the cadets continue on until every man falls, or retreat after the external defences were not breached. Echo Company is now in the record books and the other companies are giving us the respect we deserve."

Saorise pointed her spoon at Taryn, "and it was your command that made that possible, you have to know they're watching your progress even more closely now."

Taryn laughed softly, "not just mine it seems. I heard a rumour you're being bumped up the ladder, is it true?" Saorise shrugged, not much liking being in the limelight, and the news of her successes tasting more bitter than sweet having come today of all days.

"Aye they are giving me a more advanced placement." Saorise's voice conveyed the lack of enthusiasm she was feeling and Taryn looked concerned.

Saorise saw that Taryn was about to speak and she shook her head, her eyes turning hard, as if a switch had been flicked. "Taryn, don't. Just… Don't." Saorise's heart clenched at the hurt in Taryn's eyes and she lowered her head. She didn't say anything for a few seconds and then she looked up, anger sparking in her grey eyes, making them stormy. "Don't what, Saorise? Don't congratulate you for your success? Don't support you when you're falling? Don't be your friend? What is it you don't want me to do?"

A few of the cadets in the room looked over to the two women at Taryn's outburst but soon looked away as both Saorise and Taryn glared in their direction; a few even dumped their trays and made themselves scarce. Saorise turned her eyes back to Taryn, her own eyes softening as she met Taryn's stormy grey orbs.

"Taryn, please. You know… well... you know what you know. And you know what today is. It's the worse day of the year, closely followed by Christmas. They would have been so proud of me. Of what we accomplished in South America, even if it was a simulation. They would even have approved of me joining the Alliance. But it feels more like a burden on a day like today." Taryn leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, within easy reach of Saorise if she needed the support. "Why a burden?"

Saorise fiddled with her fingers. Mindoir had never been something she had been able to talk freely about. The guilt was even harder to talk about, especially in light of the career she had now chosen. "I hid. I didn't try to save anyone. My brothers rallied whoever they could to fight. They had designs on joining the Alliance after the harvest. My father gathered our neighbours, hoping to keep everyone together. Safety in numbers you know?" Saorise's expression showed the bitter pain and the naivety of that thought during the attack. Having everyone together had just made it that much easier for the Batarians to secure their new slave force.

"When the colony, led by my brothers, started to fight back; the Batarians decided they didn't just want to take slaves. Anyone that they thought wouldn't fetch a good price were killed. I still wake up hearing their screams. Charlotte and I had been out. There was this little alcove on the edge of the farm. It was private. You could see the settlement spread out below us and the great white expanse of snow completely hid you from sight. Charlotte would always go there when the boys were giving her grief. She never was good with people. I had gone to collect her for dinner when the raid started. We made our way back to the farm, but everyone my parents had sheltered were being herded like cattle back to the colony."

Saorise took a long drink from her coffee, wishing it was something a lot stronger. Taryn knew that to interrupt would be to break whatever spell had Saorise telling her about the raid. Instead, she offered what little support she could, taking Saorise's hand in her own and meeting her pained jade eyes.

"We followed them back to the colony, hiding wherever we could. Charlotte was terrified, she was convinced they would kill us all", Saorise gave a wry, pained laugh, "I guess she was right. The Batarians had started loading onto their ships. My brothers started attacking with the other colonists. They never stood a chance. They were farmers fighting against slavers and pirates. Still, they fought hard. Most of the farmers had firearms, to protect against wildlife mainly. And the security force was armed. But it's one thing to shoot at targets or animals and quite another to shoot at sentient beings. When it came down to it, a lot of the colonists just couldn't take the shot."

"The colonists fled. They went to ground in whatever cover they could find. We heard that the Alliance was nearly here, so we thought we just needed to hold out until the rescue came. When the Alliance finally did land, the Batarians had already taken down most of us that had resisted. They had dug themselves in. The colony provided excellent cover. The Alliance was instantly pinned down and they couldn't do much as the Batarians systematically rounded up or killed us"

Despite Saorise's rather blunt and analytical report on the raid, her voice would catch momentarily, spurring Taryn to give Saorise's hand a comforting squeeze. "Charlotte and I had been running for a while. We kept getting flushed out of wherever we were hiding. There weren't many places left to hide. When the Alliance landed, we lost sight of our parents. I wasn't optimistic. I had covered Charlotte's face when our brothers were captured and executed in front of the colonists they had recovered; our parents included."

A lone tear had escaped Saorise's eye and was trailing slowly down her cheek, but Saorise did not notice, she was deep in the memory of the slaughter of her colony. "We had to break cover to dart across to the other side of the street. There had been no movement from what we had seen. It looked clear. I sent Charlotte across first, since it was more likely that I would be caught since I was running across second. She didn't even get half way across the street when a Batarian gave chase. She screamed my name and I chased after them but she was only a kid. It didn't take long for the slaver to catch up with her. My only chance to get her back was wait until they were distracted. The last memory I have of Charlotte is her being dragged by her hair behind the Batarian that caught her."

Tears were falling freely now, and Saorise's heart was clenched with grief and guilt at having let her sister get caught and then failing to save her. "The Alliance were being driven back and the Batarians had given up taking prisoners, they already had a minor haul of slaves in their ships so now they were just slaughtering for the sake of slaughter. Nowhere was safe. I had run into a blind corner. I could hear Alliance soldiers on the other side of the wall, but they couldn't get to me. It didn't take long until I was found. I still remember the look on the slaver's face as he raised his weapon to fire at me. He didn't get the shot off, a heavy weapon had been fired at the Alliance troops. The wall came down behind me. I must have made a barrier. I don't remember doing it and I had never shown signs of biotics before. I don't know how long I was in the hole, and I call it a hole. The rubble from the wall and the building beside it had settled over me, with only a small semi-circle devoid of debris. The Alliance found me and dug me out."

Saorise took a deep breath, near the end of her story. "One of the rescuers mentioned the debris free area around me and I was taken to one of the medical stations that had been set up. They didn't think to cover my eyes as I was walked past countless bodies of my family and friends. The Alliance cruiser that had come to the rescue took me with them, because of the biotics and I was taken straight to Benning."

Saorise blinked and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She had not cried since she walked past the bodies of her parents. She had not really allowed herself to grieve either, the guilt eating away at her like a cancer. The guilt was still there, but the pain of her grief seemed lesser.

Taryn's eyes were shining with unshed tears and she squeezed Saorise's hands, "so that evaluation didn't mean too much today? Would it have really made that much of a difference if you had received it tomorrow? Or yesterday?"

Saorise shrugged, chugging down her cup of coffee. "Probably not. How can I be fit for command, be a good soldier, when I just hid in a corner while the enemy killed my entire family?" Taryn's brow furrowed, "You were a child, Saorise. There was nothing you could have done, except get yourself killed as well. And what good would that have served? You were spared the slaughter on Mindoir. You need to stop thinking of yourself as the scared child running for your life. You are not her anymore. Now, you would not sit idly by while someone was in danger. You're a soldier now and a natural leader. Maybe if you hadn't been through Mindoir, you would not be the strong, determined woman I see before me".

Saorise gave Taryn a soft smile, unconsciously caressing the back of Taryn's hand, "thank you Taryn. It means a lot, coming from you." Saorise took a deep breath and sighed. The pain of the Mindoir raid still stung, but now it was much duller and on some level she realised that the healing had finally begun, three years after the event.

Taryn looked at the now empty coffee pot with an amused smile, "so now why do I get the feeling you won't be getting much sleep tonight?" Saorise chuckled and took a sip of water, "well after I had to pay for a new bunk and a patch in the roof from a biotic push while I was sleeping, I thought it best I stay up and try to minimise the damage".

Taryn's eye popped and she let out a low whistle, "you managed a biotic push in your sleep?" Saorise gave a half proud, half sheepish smile, "aye. Since Mindoir, I have worked hard on my biotics, and every year on the anniversary I relive the raid – I can't seem to stop it. But now with my biotics, they decide that they want to try and help me in the raid".

Taryn laughed softly, "that must have given your bunkmate a fright". Amusement flared in Saorise's emerald eyes, bringing life to them once more. "Oh aye. Good thing she was on the bottom, else there would have been quite the mess to clean up, to say the least."

As if suddenly realising that they were still holding hands across the table, both women quickly withdrew their hands, soft blushes colouring their pale cheeks. Saorise cleared her throat self-consciously and twisted her fingers in her hands. "I am more prepared this year, especially in light of the evaluation we just received. I have a mountain of material I can read on military tactics, the various council races and their histories, as well as just general study for the course. So not only will I be well ahead in my studies, which I need since they are bumping me up, but I am keeping myself occupied. I just hope the light from my OmniTool doesn't annoy the nearby bunks."

Taryn and Saorise packed up their tray and returned the coffee pot. It was approaching lights out, and they needed to be back in their barracks. They walked in companionable silence back across the commons to the barracks. "Thanks, Taryn. I didn't realise how much I needed this. To talk about… everything. I really appreciate it." 

Taryn was trying to shake the impression that this was feeling like a first date. "You're welcome, Saorise. Anytime you need to talk, come find me. I'm here for you, always." Their eyes met at the word 'always' and they shared a tentative smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so the chapters are getting longer because I have a habit of forgetting to say that it's a new chapter. On the upside I just finished the scene that has been troubling, so Goddess willing, I will be able to get some more written over the next few weeks. I hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 5

When Saorise walked into her biotics class with Commando T'Mari, she was surprised to see the room empty except for the striking asari. "Am I too early, or late, Ma'am?" Saorise asked uncertainly and T'Mari's purple lips curved into a slightly predatory smile. "I have seen the vid from your attack in South America. It was quite an impressive display of power for a non-asari. I believe that one-on-one training will be more beneficial for you."

Saorise was quick to mask her surprise. She had been becoming more accomplished at the impassive military expression that gave nothing away. Without warning, T'Mari threw a powerful warp field at Saorise. The strong biotic barrier was up in the fraction of a second, Saorise's skin vibrating pleasantly with the swirling blue waves of her biotic energy. She was aware that T'Mari was using nowhere near her full power. Being an asari commando, she was among the most accomplished biotics in the galaxy.

The workout was the hardest Saorise had ever completed. At the end of the session, which T'Mari insisted be completed without a break, since "the enemy will not allow you time to rest and regain your strength. You must learn to work at the end of your tether and go beyond the strength you knew you had." Saorise could barely coerce the shining blue mist to cover her fists, let alone do anything with it, but still she fielded T'Mari's attacks, needing to time them better to conserve her dwindling energy.

Saorise's biotics finally failed her and she found herself hurtling towards the wall after T'Mari's throw sent her flying across the room. A last ditch effort at a barrier spared her the worst of the impact, but still she hit hard enough to stagger her. Knowing that her tutor would not let an opportunity like this pass, she instinctively called up a weak barrier – the best she could muster, to protect against the expected attack. The second throw passed right through the weak barrier to press Saorise even harder into the wall. The young offier-in-training was utterly spent, barely able to keep standing with exhaustion, but T'Mari was impressed. She had held her own far longer than any other human she had trained.

T'Mari extended her slender, slightly scaled, blue hand to help Saorise to her feet and the younger woman gladly accepted. "You have demonstrated a unique ability, Shepard, now you just need to hone those skills and combine them in a combat scenario. Were you a daughter of mine, I would be proud of the biotics you are demonstrating." Saorise gave a subtle nod, gulping in air as she caught her breath. "Thank you, T'Mari. That means a lot, coming from you."

The powerful asari gave a slight bow, "you are dismissed, Shepard. I will see you next week. I believe your classes will now stem more towards the academic as you learn about tactics and the various council races. I look forward to hearing your impression of my people that you will form after these classes." Saorise gave T'Mari a respectful bow, "you shall have my impressions, Commando; however, I would be dishonest to say that you have already given me a far better insight into your people than those datapads ever could."

T'Mari's lips quirked up in a slight smile, "you're quite the smooth talker. That charisma will be most beneficial when your diplomacy classes start." Saorise chuckled softly, "I believe those classes have already started", Saorise stated with a knowing look at her trainer cum sparring partner. "I am certain that you would receive your share of animosity from officers and cadets alike. Some would not take kindly to having a non-human conducting training for a human military unit."

Though T'Mari did not confirm or deny Saorise's statement, the cold look in her pale blue eyes confirmed Saorise's thoughts. Saorise dragged herself back to the barracks to clean up before going to the mess for lunch. Every muscle and nerve ending in her body felt as heavy as lead and she was not sure how she was going to stay awake long enough in her afternoon classes. Maybe that was the true test, how to stay awake in boring academia after the physical workout of your life.

Saorise had never been one to accumulate clutter or waste what little allowance she had on material possessions. That habit had served her well when she entered the Alliance. Only ever able to take whatever filled a single footlocker, the vast majority of her possessions were files on her OmniTool. It also came in handy when it came to buying upgrades. She had little needs outside of what the military provided her, so her generous wage, even though she was still a very low rank, accumulated interest with her modest investments and she allowed herself a very small expense fund.

Saorise's OmniTool was one of her prized possessions. She cared for it almost as well as she had begun to care for her firearms. The security protocols were always up to date and her modest collection of classical vids and holos were all catalogued alphabetically, and then by year of release. Her vast music selection was also catalogued, but the pride of her collection was her library. It took up most of the space on her OmniTool and was the reason she constantly needed to upgrade its storage abilities. As much as she enjoyed the tactile sensation of the old books, they were far beyond her paygrade, so she settled for electronic versions. Her fascination was with pre-space Earth. Their "science fiction" categories always brought a smile to her face at how ludicrous, primitive and naïve her ancestors were.

Saorise had just spent a rather substantial amount, for her, on a 'best of' compilation of pre-colonisation Earth books and music. It was to reward herself for her progress in her training. She smiled as she downloaded the first few books to a datapad for ease of access, trying in vain to tell herself that she wasn't spending such an incredible amount of credits to find an excuse to stay away from Taryn.

They had only grown closer since the anniversary of the raid on Mindoir. They were beyond the confusion they first felt. Though neither had spoken of their feelings, there was no longer any doubt whatsoever that they were there. The 'accidental' touches of their arms when standing in the mess hall line, the way their eyes always found each other the second they entered the same room. Even the casual brushes of hands on arms. To an outsider, they were just good friends. Every time their eyes met, Saorise felt her chest constrict as her breath caught. Even the most gentle and subtle touch between them sent sharp but pleasurable shocks through Saorise's body. She could tell by the intensity of Taryn's stormy grey eyes that the older woman felt just as strongly.

Saorise squeezed her eyes shut. She would drive herself insane if she let her mind wander to the subject of Taryn. Saorise brought the datapad back up to her eyes, making sure the first section of books and vids had downloaded. The selection ranged from 1970CE-2070CE. It was her favourite part of space faring history. When the human race was beginning their first tentative steps into the void of space. The romantic in her couldn't help fall in love with the optimism and wonders of that time in their modern history.

Saorise selected the fantasy novels and the sci fi films from the first fifty years of her order and left her bunk to find somewhere more private. Though she could put herself on the rotation for the vidscreen in the rec room, she preferred to watch her classics alone. Most of her classmates did not share her fascination with the classics and she no longer wished to be the butt of their jokes.

Saorise was not disliked at the academy. She had a naturally commanding and calm bearing that set those around her at ease. Her wry humour and diplomacy ensured that not many of her fellow students found cause to wish her ill. Despite her well regard, Saorise was a colony kid. Wide open spaces and few people were preferable. Even when they were granted leave, Saorise rarely strayed from the base. London had become one of the largest cities on Earth. More people resided in this one city than her whole colony combined.

Saorise silently picked her way across the commons. She had discovered that the hall to the classrooms was always unlocked, and a very simple hacking program would leave any of the classrooms she desired open to her. She had begun to steal away before lights out, when the cadets were at leisure, hiding herself away in one of the empty classrooms and watching her stash of old vids in peace. Saorise's pockets were bulging with her haul of snacks and drinks as she slipped through the unlocked door and crept along the hall. If any of the other cadets found her and narced on her, or if any of the instructors found her; she would be in trouble. But the slight risk only added to the thrill.

Saorise knew that Taryn wondered where she disappeared to once the mess hall cleared out, but the younger woman had always managed to slip away before Taryn caught sight of her. Taryn was more watchful tonight, silently following behind Saorise with curiosity as she slipped into the building and then, with the aid of her OmniTool; hacked into one of the smaller and enclosed classrooms along the main hall.

Saorise was unaware she was being followed. She had constantly checked behind her to make sure no one was watching before entering the building and then hacking the door and entering her classroom of choice. Keeping the lights off and the shutters drawn, Saorise connected her OmniTool to the projector and keyed up her first movie. She had just settled herself into one of the institutional grey metal chairs and lined her snacks and drinks up on the table in front of her when she heard the whoosh of the door opening.

Saorise's eyes widened as she prepared to let fly with an apology, since there was no way to explain away her presence in the classroom. Taryn's grey eyes sparkled with amusement and thrill from sneaking into the building and catching her friend unawares. Saorise's panicked expression softened into a lopsided smile. "So this is where you sneak off to every night", Taryn whispered, despite no one being around to hear her.

Saorise could not avoid her brow from pinching in annoyance. As much as Saorise felt a great sense of loss whenever Taryn was not around; unless she wanted them both courts martialled, she needed to keep her distance during their downtime. This intrusion was bothersome on more than one level. Taryn's eyes lost their shine as she saw the irritated expression on her friend's face and her confidence and good humour evaporated. Without saying a word, Taryn turned back to the door, her hand hovering over the pressure plate.

"Don't go". Saorise heard the words echo in the small room before she realised that they had come from her. Taryn lightly pressed the lock button to ensure no one else stumbled in and then turned slowly. Saorise was bathed in shadow, the only light in the room coming from the holoprojector as it was frozen on the opening credits of some classic vid. Saorise had leaned forward at her plea, worrying at her bottom lip. Somewhere in her mind she knew this was a mistake. They struggled to reign in their emotions when in the company of others. Alone, in a dark room, very slim chance of being interrupted. It was going to be the biggest test of willpower one could imagine.

Taryn slowly made her way over to Saorise's tense body and slid into the chair closest to her, drawing strength and confidence from their proximity. Saorise's breath left her shakily, she did not even realise that she had been holding it. She had turned back to face the holo, not able to meet Taryn's steely eyes. "I did not mean to be rude, I'm sorry", she whispered, still avoiding the older woman's gaze.

Taryn resisted the urge to reach out to Saorise's hand. She had already forgiven Saorise, knowing that her need for isolation and privacy had caused her to lash out as Taryn's unexpected presence. "You had better hit play if we want to be back in our bunk by lights out". Saorise was glad for Taryn's dismissal of her apology, her reason for her reaction being too much to explain. Saorise pressed a button on her OmniTool. The screen was filled with black, yellow writing scrolling up from the bottom of the display.

"Episode IV, A NEW HOPE It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy…." The camera panned down to display the view of a planet from space, with two small moons hovering above it. Dramatic music filled their small room as a small ship was fired upon from a large triangular vessel.

"What the bloody hell are we watching?" Taryn hissed as the two hundred year old vid played on the screen. The score was dramatic and powerful and Saorise hoped that her friend would not continue with the interruptions. "It's a classic science fiction vid. From 1977. It's called Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope." The displeasure at the interruption was clear in Saorise's clipped voice and Taryn smiled.

This was a new side to Saorise that Taryn had not seen. She already suspected that her friend was a bit of a nerd, but buying two hundred year old vids and demanding silence, as if everyone didn't already know the ending, already. She looked over to her friend, seeing her eyes locked on the screen, absently nibbling on the popcorn and chocolate she had brought with her. She wasn't sure that even an attack on the base could break her intense focus on the vid before them.

Taryn shrugged, she had not really ever delved into the old vids like her friend clearly loved, but she was willing to give them a go, after all they couldn't be that bad if Saorise spent her much guarded credits on them. Taryn's mind wandered, the vid holding little interest to her. The main reason she had followed was to see where Saorise disappeared to, and to hopefully catch her somewhat unguarded; if only for a little while. She shifted in her chair, crossing her right leg over her left, letting her look more directly at Saorise without completely turning from the screen and alerting her.

Taryn was amazed that Saorise had not noticed her lingering gaze already. Usually, within moments of Taryn's eyes wandering over her, Saorise's emerald eyes would bore into Taryn's. Saorise bordered on paranoid. It was something she had always noticed and she assumed that it was because of the events of Mindoir. Saorise was always aware of everything that was going on around her; it was how she always managed to stay out of trouble and how she had such a good grasp on the battlefield.

Now though, Saorise's green eyes were staring with rapt attention to the holoscreen as a tall man dressed all in black confronted a defiant brunette. A small smile played on Taryn's lips. Her own mind was wandering, but for other reasons. It was not the vid that held her attention, but Saorise. The way she was sitting, her lithe, athletic body leaning forward, her fingers playing with the label on the bottle of water she cradled. Her shoulder length hair had fallen to obscure Taryn's observation and she sighed. Taryn closed her eyes, retreating into her mind. There at least, her fantasy could run wild.

A small smile played on Taryn's lips. Her own mind was wandering, but for other reasons. It was not the vid that held her attention, but Saorise. The way she was sitting, her lithe, athletic body leaning forward, her fingers playing with the label on the bottle of water she cradled. Her shoulder length hair had fallen to obscure Taryn's observation and Taryn leaned over, brushing the hair back behind Saorise's ear.

Saorise tilted her head, leaning into the touch as she brought her own hand up to cradle Taryn's against her cheek. Taryn's breath hitched as Saorise tilted her head slightly further, kissing Taryn's palm softly, her jade eyes sparkling and electricity shooting through both their bodies at the intimate deed. Taryn slid her hand across Saorise's cheek, caressing it lightly and Saorise closed her eyes, sighing softly.

Taryn's heart was hammering in her chest as she leaned in, her thumb tracing light circles over Saorise's jaw as she brushed her lips against Saorise's. Taryn moaned softly at the salty sweet taste of Saorise's lips, the popcorn and candy leaving their distinct flavour on Saorise's soft lips. Saorise tentatively returned the kiss as Taryn brought her other hand up to play in the soft tresses of Saorise's hair. Saorise's breath hitched and she sighed softly against Taryn's lips, sucking softly as the older woman controlled their gentle, tender kiss.

Taryn jumped slightly as Saorise's hands slid up her waist and over her shoulders to tangle in her own hair. Taryn's body was tingling and she knew from past experience that if things went much further, she would not be able to keep her biotics from dancing over her skin. The taste of Saorise on her lips was driving Taryn wild and she brushed her tongue lightly over Saorise's supple lips. Saorise's fingers tightened in Taryn's hair, holding them in their embrace as she opened her mouth, giving Taryn the access she craved.

Taryn's tongue traced Saorise's lips before sliding past them to explore and tangle slowly and teasingly against Saorise's. Saorise moaned deeply into Taryn's mouth, almost dragging Taryn off her chair as she pulled Taryn to her, deepening the kiss and exploring Taryn's mouth with her tongue.

Taryn came crashing back to reality as her body collided heavily with the side of Saorise's chair and the floor. Her face and neck burned with embarrassment as Saorise was broken from her enthrallment of the vid she had been watching. "Bollocks", Taryn cursed softly as she kneeled on the floor. She froze as she realised that Saorise had turned in her chair. "Are you okay?" Saorise's soft voice cut through the last images of Taryn's daydream.

Saorise's lips were curled up in an amused smirk, but her eyes were full of heat as their eyes met. Taryn was suddenly very aware that she was practically kneeling at Saorise's feet and that her hand was resting on Saorise's thigh, just above the knee. When did that happen? she thought to herself. Her mind threatened to run away with her again as she imagined gently opening Saorise's legs and crawling between them.

Taryn unconsciously squeezed Saorise's thigh as she clenched her eyes shut hard, trying to dispel the images and the desire those images awakened. Taryn's eyes shot open as she felt Saorise's calloused hands slide over hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Are you going to stay down there for the rest of the vid?" Saorise asked; the amusement clear in her voice. Taryn smiled and turned to pick her chair back up and slid back into it, giving it a glare for betraying her like it did.

Taryn's face was burning and she knew the blush extended under the collar of her fatigues. She could feel Saorise's jade eyes burning into her, and she tried to speak, but her throat was dry with yearning. "Sorry for interrupting your vid, I guess I was just… distracted", she finished hesitantly, her voice an octave deeper. Saorise's brow was knotted with concern, Taryn was not a clumsy woman, so to have quite literally fallen off her chair in a daze was worrying to say the least. "Please, can we just go back to the vid?" The plea in Taryn's voice was clear. Saorise spared Taryn one more glance before turning back to the vid but she could not immerse herself as she had before. Instead, Saorise found herself glancing across at her friend in regular intervals, but Taryn was determined not to meet her eyes, her blush visible even in the dim light.

Taryn avoided Saorise for the next week. Her face burned with embarrassment and arousal every time she thought about their imagined kiss and falling out of her chair in her effort to deepen it. Saorise gave her the space she needed, but was always around, waiting on the wings to make sure she was okay. She had tried to talk to Taryn once or twice on those first few days, but Taryn had been sharp with her and brushed her off. Saorise had gotten the hint and let the older woman be. They could both recognise that something had shifted between them. There was awkwardness and hesitation when before the conversation ran freely.

Saorise could not fathom what she had done to upset Taryn and her efforts to rectify the situation had been in vain. After her first attempts were met with barely veiled hostility, Saorise kept to herself. Her circle of friends was few and so she withdrew from them as well. She found herself in the habit of taking her meals in the mess at the earlier sitting to avoid the awkward dinner conversation and then returning straight to her bunk, reading over her new stash of books on her datapad.

Despite her best intentions, Taryn could not get Saorise out of her mind. She could see that her hostility and lack of explanation had hurt her friend but she did not know how she could explain it without exposing how she felt. Taryn could feel Saorise's eyes on her in the mess hall and in the barracks, but she fastidiously refused to make eye contact. She needed time and distance. It was the only way to make sure she had a firm grip on her emotions so that she would not be in such a position again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay here is the next installment.

So, work has been crazily busy lately, meaning that I haven't had any time whatsoever to write. I am only maybe 2 chapters ahead so far with what has been posted, so there may be some delays forthcoming. Hopefully now, with some new staff, I will have time to write, but that won't be until this time next week. Next week's update will be your last until I get some more written.

As always, please read and review, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Warnings: There's a bit of violence in this chapter, and some flirting...

Saorise tugged at the hem of her dress blues. She had never been comfortable in the formal attire of the Systems Alliance military. Her already immaculately crisp uniform straightened slightly more as Saorise crossed the stage to receive her officer's bars. Shore leave for her second year was about to commence and the promotion ceremony that commenced the cadets' leave had just begun. Saorise had risen to the rank of Corporal at the end of her first year of training. The combination of her field training in South America, her private biotics training and her high test scores had warranted her rise through the ranks.

Saorise's back was ramrod straight as Lieutenant Commander Sergei Ivanov removed her enlisted insignia and clipped the single thin gold bar on her lapels to signify her new officer rank of 2nd Lieutenant. She gave the Lieutenant Commander a crisp salute and exited the stage at a round of applause from the cadets seated in the large auditorium. Saorise made her way to her seat in the front section of the auditorium, her back straight as she sat through the rest of the promotion ceremony, clapping as each newly promoted cadet crossed the stage. She was infinitely pleased that the graduation ceremony was a separate affair; it was bound to be far more boring than what she was already enduring.

The last of the students received their new rank and the ususal rousing closing speech was given by Lieutenant Commander Ivanov. Everyone gathered rose as one and gave their best salute, throwing up their hats as the crisp shout of "dismissed" was given. Now they were at leisure and for the first time since she had enlisted, Saorise had plans to leave the base.

Saorise mingled in the auditorium, not wanting to skip out too soon on the party that had just begun. She froze as Taryn's sweet voice sounded just behind her, "not looking to skip out on us already, 2nd Lieutenant?" she all but purred and Saorise suppressed a shiver. The last year with Taryn had been more difficult than she could have imagined. Finally they had admitted their attraction, not that they were in a position to do anything about it, but it had brought the two women closer as friends. Though they had not truly 'dated', they did spend every free moment together, almost to the exclusion of all others. They also maintained their rendezvous in the classrooms to watch the classic vids that Saorise favoured, though Taryn mainly watched Saorise.

Questions had been raised about their relationship, but the two women were too smart to incriminate themselves and not even other students had been able to say they were any more than friends. Brief touches and heated looks were not enough to be courts martialled over. Things were about to change, though. With Saorise's promotion, she was being transferred out of Echo and into a new, smaller biotic squad. Though she had not been told the exact designation for her new, much smaller unit; she did know that Taryn would not be in it and thus they would no longer be under the same direct chain of command. The new posting afforded the two women the chance to finally go out on a date without breaking the stringent fraternisation regulations of the Systems Alliance Military.

Saorise knew that Taryn was struggling to not do what they both wanted: to snake her arms around Saorise's waist from behind and pull the newly promoted officer against her. Saorise turned slowly to find Taryn standing impossibly close. Saorise's deep jade eyes met the stormy grey of Taryn's before wandering down to full lips and slender neck. The thinly veiled desire in Saorise's heated gaze caused goosepimples to rise on Taryn's flesh as Saorise's eyes wandered lower, devouring Taryn's body with her eyes.

Saorise's eyes wandered back up to Taryn's and Saorise's trademark lopsided smirk graced her features, "wouldn't dream of it, Ma'am" Saorise purred. Taryn swallowed past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat from the desire that Saorise's tone invoked. "I think I need a drink" she said, mainly to herself, and Saorise's smile grew wider. Taryn forced her eyes to break from Saorise's piercing gaze and made her way over to the bar.

Saorise couldn't help but feel proud of herself for the affect she was having on Taryn. Officially, she was off-duty; and as her next posting was on her new team, the anti-fraternisation regulations no longer applied. She had every intention of driving Taryn crazy before Taryn took them to the Scottish Highlands for their shore leave. Saorise rested on the bar, her body angled towards Taryn's as she ordered them both a scotch on the rocks. Taryn had chosen the location for their shore leave. It was fairly close to their London base, so they would not spend much time travelling, and Taryn assured Saorise that it was cooler than London. As Taryn had all but demanded that Saorise remain oblivious to their trip, Saorise had refrained from researching their holiday and was going to do her best to just roll with it.

The bartender gave a short nod and poured their single malts into the small tumblers. Neither Saorise nor Taryn had ever seen much reason to drink themselves into a stupor, and were more than content to nurse their scotches for the time being. Saorise took Taryn's elbow gently and led them out towards the balcony. Even though their base was right on London's outskirts, a few determined stars still remained visible against the dark sky.

Saorise took in a deep breath. She could not wait to be out of the city. Her lungs always felt clogged with the smog of the city, even out on the base. She missed the crisp clean air of her home world. "What are you thinking about?" Taryn asked, standing close enough that they brushed at shoulder and hip. Saorise turned so that her back was to the balcony, resting her elbows on the ledge to support her weight. "Just that I can't wait for us to be out of the city, tomorrow."

A small smile tugged at Taryn's lips and she nudged Saorise's shoulder, "and here I was thinking it was something far more wicked".

Saorise laughed softly, her deep voice echoing on the empty balcony. "Well I can't deny that I have thought very nefarious thoughts of late"; Saorise's glinted cheekily at Taryn in the darkness.

Taryn's voice was virtually a whisper as she rested her arm on the balcony, her body brushing lightly against Saorise's, "I hoped that would be the case."

Saorise turned, her hand finding Taryn's and their fingers linked instinctively as Saorise pulled Taryn close. They had been flirting and teasing for over a year. As foreplay went, it had been downright torturous, and now the end was finally in sight, the slow seduction they both seemed intent on; was all the more intoxicating. "What makes you think I'm going to give up the goods so easily?" Taryn purred, her head tilting to reach towards Saorise's lips, directly contradicting her words. Saorise took a slow sip from her scotch.

"I never said you would." She graced Taryn with her cocky lopsided smirk, but her eyes were all desire and a deep longing.

The unbridled hunger in Saorise's emerald eyes caused her breath to hitch. She had no intention of giving in that easily, but if Saorise decided to turn on the charm, she knew she did not have the strength to play hard to get. As that realisation hit her, Taryn realised with a combined sense of dread and anticipation that Saorise had been taking it easy on her. Taryn stepped away, leaning back against the balcony to put some distance between her and Saorise. Her deep breath came out somewhat shakily as she felt more than saw Saorise draw closer.

Saorise was careful to not actually touch Taryn. Instead, she stood just behind her, close enough that Taryn would be sure to feel the heat radiating off her body. Taryn's athletic body stiffened and Saorise smiled. She leaned forward, her arm resting just beside Taryn's on the railing. Taryn couldn't help herself, she turned around and suddenly found herself trapped. Taking her opportunity, Saorise rested her other hand on the railing, effectively trapping Taryn between her body and the balcony's stone rail. Her breath hitched as Saorise's large green eyes froze her in place.

Taryn fought the urge to shiver. Her nerve endings seemed to be pulsing and she was amazed that her body wasn't engulfed in the soft blue light of her biotics. She leaned in, her head tilting up and her hands coming to rest on Saorise's hips. Saorise's breath hitched at the contact and it took all the willpower she had to not press her body against Taryn's and capture her in the deep kiss they had both been longing for.

The small amount of space between their bodies almost crackled with electricity. It had only been seconds, but it seemed like hours that Saorise had pinned Taryn with her eyes and her body. Warmth spread over Saorise's hips, emanating from where Taryn's hands rested comfortably. Taryn leaned forward, hoping to catch Saorise's lips but the taller woman stepped back, breaking the spell that they had woven between them. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily", she whispered, her voice deep and husky with yearning. Taryn's shaky breath was reward enough as Saorise linked their fingers and led them back to the safety of the auditorium; it was clear that temptation was too much when alone in the dark.

Saorise's grip on Taryn's hand was light, but the tension in her shoulders and the slow, controlled breaths she was taking belayed her calm words. She had been just as close to succumbing to her need as Taryn had been, but tasting Taryn's sweet lips tonight was not part of the plan. Despite not knowing where Taryn was taking them, Saorise had a definite plan of attack to seduce Taryn, and having them teeter on the edge of control tonight was just the beginning. Her own body burned with need. The gentle caresses, the hungry looks, and the soft seductive tone had Saorise's skin on fire and her body thrumming with passion.

Saorise stopped at the buffet and selected a few innocent looking items. Though it seemed to be fairly similar to the 'food', if you could call it that, that they served in the mess; it still appeared to be more gourmet. Taryn was both dismayed and thankful that Saorise had broken the spell that she had very deliberately woven over them while they were on the balcony. Finally, her heart had slowed back down and she brushed against Saorise as she snagged a small savoury pastry from Saorise's plate. "So have you packed for shore leave yet?" Taryn made her way with their snacks to the far side of the room, away from a rowdy group of marines celebrating their recent promotion.

She has a thing for taking me to dark corners Taryn thought to herself and her mind continued on the narrative; all the better to seduce you with, my dear. Saorise leaned her shoulder against the wall, and crossed her legs. It was a relaxed pose, but it also did wonders to show off Saorise's well-muscled body under her dress blues. Saorise smiled and gave a slight nod, "aye. But you have not made it easy for me, it's hard to pack when I don't know where we are going."

Taryn laughed softly, resting her hand on Saorise's where it was hooked in her belt loop, "I've told you the general area so you can pack appropriate clothing to suit the climate, which is really all you need to know at this point."

Saorise's smile turned somewhat predatory, and it was as if a switch had been flicked. Gone was the Alliance officer and strong biotic. What remained was a strong, seductive, dominating, sexy woman; a woman that knew exactly the effect she was having on Taryn. Saorise's voice was normally deep, but now it dropped even lower, adding huskiness to it that was not completely put on, "but if you told me more, Ryn; maybe I could plan a little something of my own." Taryn shivered at the use of Saorise's pet name for her and the way her words slithered over her skin much like her own biotics did, causing her nerve endings to come alive.

Taryn could not help but to lean in closer to Saorise but the taller woman laughed, unbuttoning her jacket and loosening her tie and top buttons. Taryn followed the movement with her hungry eyes. She did not think it possible, but Saorise was even more arousing with her dress blues dishevelled than she had been when she had them crisp and tidy. Saorise's knowing smirk told Taryn that she was well aware of the effect she was having and that she was enjoying putting Taryn on edge.

Taryn's laugh was shaky and she forced herself to put some distance between them. "You're picking me up at dawn?" Saorise asked innocently, as if that whole seductive scene had never happened. The polite soldier was back and Taryn was not sure if it was an improvement or not. "Y-yes. The barracks will be all but empty since most are taking off tonight. We will have our pick of the shuttles as well." Saorise smiled and nodded, "aye, it was always my favourite time on base, having the barracks almost all to myself."

Saorise pushed herself off the wall and finished the nibbles on the plate, "well, if you expect me to be bright eyed and bushy tailed at dawn, I had best get to my bunk." She gave Taryn a cheeky smirk, "you're welcome to join me if you'd like." Though her tone clearly conveyed that it was a joke; the heated gaze she fixed on Taryn caused Taryn to break the eye contact and blush slightly. Saorise gave Taryn's hand a gentle squeeze, "I'll see you in the morning, Ryn". She smiled softly and then sauntered out of the auditorium.

Once reaching the safety of the cool London night air, Saorise took a deep breath. Her nerves were ablaze with desire and her heart was beating like crazy. She did not think she would have been able to tease Taryn more without having taken things further. Saorise clenched and unclenched her fists. Though she was leading the slow seduction with Taryn, she was more than a little nervous with how things would go when they progressed. As forward as she had been, Taryn knew that Saorise was completely inexperienced. Vids and extranet sites, though they could give good information, were a poor substitute for the real thing. As much as Saorise wanted, needed to be in control, she was certain that Taryn would be taking charge, at least a little bit, over the course of their shore leave.

Saorise did not return to the barracks just yet. It would be absolute chaos, with the recruits scrambling to gather the last of their things and make it to the shuttles before they all departed. Only a handful would remain overnight; and all the females in Saorise's barracks would be leaving for their shore leave. Saorise stripped out of her jacket and sat it on a nearby railing. Though her dress shoes were not suitable for exercise, Saorise desperately needed to burn off a lot of the excess energy that Taryn had ignited in her. Looking around the deserted commons, Saorise quickly unbuttoned her dress shirt. Wearing just her dress pants, shoes, and sports bra, Saorise set a punishing pace through the commons and around the outbuildings. With any luck, after running a few laps of the mile long circuit, she would have burned off enough energy that she might actually manage to get at least a little bit of sleep.

Saorise's body had responded well to the Alliance's enhancements. Being of slightly above average height for a woman, Saorise was all lean muscle. Her pale skin pulled tight as her muscles flexed and stretched as she ran. Though not as physically intimidating as a lot of other soldiers of her size, Saorise had a commanding presence and a deadly grace to her movements. Saorise had long been fascinated with the old human martial arts practices. Though some had become incorporated into Alliance basic hand-to-hand combat training, Saorise had taken matters into her own hands.

Tae-Kwan-Do had been her discipline of choice. The combination of deadly strikes and meditation had helped form her into the calm, deadly presence she had become on a battlefield. Combine that with her new devastating charge technique to take out the training mechs and dummies, she had become quite the formidable opponent.

Saorise stopped in the middle of the parade ground, her hands resting on her knees as she gulped in deep breaths. Sweat glistened on her pale, freckled skin and her hair clung to her forehead in wisps. Saorise straightened and rolled her shoulders. Her run in the cool night air had done little to quell the desire that had taken up residence. Knowing that merely trying to run herself into exhaustion was never enough to dispel the passion Taryn stirred, Saorise fell into the familiar patterns of the kata. She let the graceful, slow, precise strikes clear her mind until there was nothing but the perfection of her practiced movements. Almost as though she was dancing, Saorise moved through the kata, forcing her mind to stillness as she strived for perfection.

Taryn had followed Saorise out to the parade ground, watching from the shadows as Saorise stripped out of her shirt and begun running at a punishing pace around the perimeter. The faint flush on her sweat glistened skin was oddly arousing and Taryn felt her breath catch in her throat. She did not want to linger too long, knowing that Saorise was borderline paranoid and as such had far more spatial awareness than anyone she had ever met. Despite the risk of being caught, she could not look away as Saorise stopped in the middle of the parade ground to catch her breath.

Saorise felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she kept her movements smooth and fluid as she stretched her awareness out. It was a skill she had honed, she would focus on the natural sounds closest to her, the cadence of her quickened heartbeat and breath, the whisper of her clothes. Then she would extend that focus, the wind whistling between the buildings and the trees and the distant sound of revelry coming from the auditorium. It all was perfectly natural, but the feeling of being watched was something she could not shake.

Saorise's movements lost some of their gracefulness and fluidity as she focused on her surroundings, focusing her attention in a grid pattern to discern where the feeling of being watched came from. Her eyes moved about in her current field of vision, quickly discounting anything in that direction. The crunch of a booted foot on the edge of the parade field caused Saorise's body to tense. Still, she gave no sign that she was aware of her intruder.

The grass was slightly damp as the air was not quite cool enough to cause a frost. Saorise lost track of the footsteps, but was still able to follow the movements of her watcher as she focused on the rustle of clothing that was becoming increasingly louder. Saorise could almost feel the unknown hand reach out to touch her tense shoulder. Saorise's biotics flared a split second before she pivoted, her biotics adding speed to her movements. Her own extended forearm blocked the reaching hand, and using her momentum, pushed her attacker to the ground as she stepped into their body. Saorise followed the muscled, male body to the ground, pinning him with the aid of her biotics.

Taryn noticed someone crossing silently across the parade ground towards Saorise. She took a step forward, feeling a sense of malice in the quick, predatory movements but stifled her warning as she noticed an almost imperceptible change in Saorise's movements. What had been fluid and graceful took on a sharpness and Taryn knew that Saorise was aware of the other person. Taryn's eyes quickly scanned the parade ground and she sighted a small group of men across from her watching what she could only assume to be their friend, cross towards Saorise.

Though Saorise did not actively accumulate enemies, and females had been serving on the front lines for over a century, the Alliance still attracted their fair share of chauvinists. Saorise, by her very nature, was a challenge to their masculinity, but her prowess in battle further emasculated them in their eyes. Though no direct attacks had been forthcoming, Saorise had diffused many situations in the mess hall that could have evolved into a brawl. Taryn and Saorise had both come to the aid of some of the younger cadets when confronted with the brutish masochism that some of their colleagues were capable of.

Taryn curled back around behind the building she was using as cover and circled around to where the men were watching their friend advance. She knew that Saorise would be more than capable of disabling her lone attacker, but did not want to risk any harm coming to her from his friends. She somehow knew they would not be content with watching on the sidelines when she had disposed of their leader so effortlessly. Taryn neared the edge of the building and she dashed across the small open area before taking cover behind a skip bin. She could hear their drunken encouragement as their friend reached out to grab Saorise's shoulder.

Taryn watched with appreciation as Saorise pivoted into the attack with a speed that could only come from her considerable biotics. One hand deflected the muscled, reaching arm, while her other arm gripped his neck and used her own momentum to flip him into the ground. Saorise's biotics held him pinned and Saorise could tell by the wide eyes that he had no idea how he had ended up in such a vulnerable position. Saorise did not let up her attacker; she could feel the tension in his muscles that proved he would take the chance to jump her the second she let up her hold.

Saorise looked up as she heard a belligerent cry from the direction of the outbuildings and her nerve endings came alight as blue fire swirled around her whole body. The five friends of her pinned attacker charged across the parade ground with an angry, intoxicated shout. Saorise knew that she would not be able to take on all six singlehandedly, not without causing them severe, and maybe permanent, damage. There was no way to call for help, her OmniTool was with the rest of her things at the edge of the parade ground. I've made it until now without getting into open combat. The last thing I need is to be thrown in the brig for getting into a brawl, not when I've actually got plans for my shore leave, she thought to herself as she backed away from her captive and dropped into a combat stance.

Saorise focused on her six attackers, balancing on the balls of her feet as they looked to each other before fanning out, hoping to surround her. "Six against one, really boys, surely you know that this isn't going to end well for you", Saorise tried to reason, her voice cool and calm despite the near panic in her mind. Oddly enough, the panic was not due to being in a fight, nor for what the six men would do to her should she fail; but was purely because, no matter the outcome, she would miss her shore leave with Taryn.

Saorise caught movement behind the aggressors but was careful not to betray Taryn as she advanced towards them. A malicious laugh brought Saorise's attention back to the man she had pinned. "Come on now baby, don't be like that. You know that you can't possibly hold out on all of us", he sneered as he grabbed between his legs; "you know you want this."

Saorise had to fight down the bile that rose to her throat at the display and the words, and despite her best efforts, the disgust was written clear over her face. Saorise's voice was dangerously low, "I suggest again, Corporal", she began, stressing his lower rank; "that you turn away now before you do something you regret."

With the ribald comments from his cronies to bolster his confidence, the Corporal laughed, "oh come on now honey, you know you might as well stop and enjoy this. There's no reason we can't all have a little fun." The Corporal's friends all elbowed each other and laughed, no doubt at what their ideas of fun were.

Saorise resigned herself to the fight that was going to ensue, and her eyes drifted to Taryn, pleading her with her striking green eyes to call for help. Taryn gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head and tapped a few buttons on her OmniTool, summoning for help and also recording what was about to happen. There was no way she would let Saorise get in any trouble over this attack, not when she had done everything in her power to keep it from coming to blows.

As though the thugs could see Saorise's resignation, they smiled in unison and slowly closed the distance between them. Saorise's eyes were very clear, "stay back", and Taryn knew that to record what happened, she could not be involved. It went against every fibre of her being to watch her friend stand off against six drunken men, determined to steal her virtues; but she held her ground.

The only positive that Saorise could see in her current situation was that the brutes were still blissfully unaware of Taryn's presence behind them. Saorise was certain that Taryn would stay back until things got too out of hand, but if Saorise began to struggle to hold her own; then Taryn would not hesitate to jump into the fray. Saorise just hoped that it would not come to that.

Saorise's concentration was brought jarringly back to the thugs as she found herself tackled from behind. She must have been more distracted by her inner musings, and by ensuring Taryn was not joining in, to notice being completely surrounded. Saorise shifted her weight at the last second, barely managing to keep her feet and throwing one of the thugs over her shoulder; his forward momentum being the only thing that saved her as the rest of the brutes charged her.

Saorise was able to fend off their drunken attacks at first. Her attackers lacked skill, speed, and were not coordinating their attacks and Saorise began to see a glimmer of hope of holding out until the MP's arrived. Saorise had not counted on them not being as drunk as they seemed. When their initial attacks failed, but they were left unharmed, they grew bolder. It was clear by Saorise's defensive tactics that she was not trying to injure or maim them, and that gave them the distinct advantage.

Saorise was blindsided by a right hook that sent searing pain through her face, snapping her head sharply to the side and she staggered a few steps but quickly recovered, giving herself room as she knew the attacks would not let up. She could feel the bones shifting painfully in her cheek and the white hot pain gave her the resolve she needed. If she wanted to survive, she could not fight them with kid gloves any longer. When the next attack came, Saorise was simply not there anymore. Her speed aided by biotics, Saorise weaved around the punch, catching her attacker's arm and driving him down onto her knee twice. The brute let out a loud howl of pain as Saorise felt his ribs give way under the force of her blow. She left him in a heap on the grass and turned to face the next attack.

Saorise was constantly in motion, knowing that the second she stopped moving, they would be on her. She was having enough trouble keeping the five remaining thugs in her field of vision and parrying their attacks. Her eyes flicked to Taryn's hoping that her friend would have some encouragement as to the arrival of the MP's, but her friend's face showed only concern and fear. Saorise tried her best to give Taryn a confident smile, but Taryn's widened eyes and scream of warning came too late as all the thugs tackled her at once.

Saorise hit the ground hard, her breath expelled with the pressure and she saw stars as her head hit the grass. She curled into a ball as best she could, protecting her face and her body as they began to try and pry her apart, needing better access to the parts of her they wanted. They quickly gave up when their attempts to pry her limbs apart failed, and instead began a series of punishing punches to her back, ribs and thighs.

Pain blossomed wherever their blows landed, but she refused to give them the satisfaction of crying out. Gritting her teeth, she summoned her biotics, pushing the powerful wave of energy away from her body with as much force as she could muster. The reprieve from the relentless blows was immediate, but her breath was much slower to come back to her, and the stars lingered even longer. Saorise knew that she needed to prepare for the next attack, but her body would not obey her commands. Every part of her was aching dully, and she could tell by the fog in her brain that they had landed a couple of good head shots.

Saorise felt someone reaching for her called her biotics, summoning a weak field around her hands to try and push away the grasping hands. "Shepard, it's me. It's okay. It's over". Taryn's voice had never sounded sweeter. "Where. Are. They?" Saorise asked through gritted teeth, her broken cheek hurt with the movement, but self-preservation was more important than the pain she was in.

Taryn's cool hand was comforting as it efficiently assessed her wounds and Saorise could not help but wince in pain as Taryn's probing fingers encountered a particularly sore spot. "Laid out for the MP's. They arrived just as you blasted them. They're being sent to the brig and a medic is on their way to look after you." Saorise's pride took over her discomfort and she uncurled her wounded body. She met Taryn's eyes and she whispered, "Help me up; I do not want them to think they have won." Taryn narrowed her eyes, but she understood the need for Saorise to assert herself after the fight.

Taryn gave a curt nod and helped Saorise to her feet, throwing one arm over her shoulders and giving Saorise the support of her body. Saorise leaned heavily on her at first, getting her bearings but her determination took over and Saorise stood as tall as she could, completely under her own steam. Though she swayed a little, Taryn's steadying hand on her elbow was enough to keep her from sinking to the damp grass.

The Military Police had dragged the six servicemen to their knees and had their hands bound behind them with restraints. They stepped aside as Saorise rose to her feet, giving the six battered men a clear view of the officer standing tall after their assault. "Ma'am, we will just get these boys to the brig. Once you've been given the all clear by the medic, you can give your statement." Saorise stood to attention as best she could, seeing the Lieutenant Commander shoulder bars. "Sir, yes sir". The Lieutenant Commander looked surprised at her display of military decorum after the battering she had taken, but quickly schooled his features. "At ease, Marine." His eyes shifted to Taryn's, "maybe you could wait for the medic at the bleachers, might be more comfortable. I'll send someone to keep watch until the marine has been medically cleared."

Saorise waited until the MP's had dragged away their prisoners, all of which were now ominously silent as they glared at Saorise. Once they were out of sight, she sagged heavily against Taryn and the shorter woman half dragged, half walked Saorise over to the bleachers and into one of the seats. Saorise gasped in pain as her ribs protested the movement and she took a moment to collect herself, breathing deeply and gathering the pain within herself and then mentally pushing it away.

When Saorise next opened her eyes, she saw the medic crouching down in front of her, opening up his bag. "The MP's briefed me on the way. From what they said, you're mobile, so let's get you to the infirmary and we can take proper stock of your injuries." Saorise suppressed a groan of pain. She had only just sat down and now she needed to wrench her aching body off the bleachers and the Gods only knew how far to the infirmary. "Maybe I can be of assistance?"

Taryn whirled around at the soft, lilting voice behind her, registering that her translator chip had kicked in. Saorise's eyes widened as T'Mari's pale blue features stepped into the light and she tried to stand up, giving her mentor the respect she had earned. "Easy child, you've had quite enough for one day." T'Mari's facial tattoos looked almost black in the darkness, and Saorise couldn't help but think that they added to the commanding presence the asari possessed.

T'Mari clenched her fist and wisps of blue ether gathered around her momentarily before flowing towards Saorise. It was something they had worked on from time to time, but Taryn had never been privy to their private training sessions. Saorise relaxed into the swirling blue ether that surrounded her, letting it envelop her and then, with the summoning of T'Mari's will, lifted her off the bench and propelled her towards the infirmary.

Taryn's eyes opened in shock. She had only ever seen her biotics as a tool for combat. Never had she dreamed that the power she commanded could be used in such a subtle, gentle fashion. "It is trust that you require for this task, Lieutenant." T'Mari's unconsciously seductive voice intruded on Taryn's thoughts. "It is not only my biotics that allow this, but a combination of both, so that the burden of energy is not on one individual. To achieve this, one must succumb to the will of the Goddess. It is only with that clarity of mind, that one's biotics are in a truly submissive state, allowing them to be manipulated and drawn from an outside source."

Taryn nodded her understanding, but she couldn't keep the hint of jealousy souring her tone, "and you have this trust with 2nd Lieutenant Shepard?" T'Mari's lips curled up in amusement as they continued to make their slow way to the infirmary.

"I do, Shepard and I have spent a great deal of time in each other's company, exploring the limit of her biotic powers. As demonstrated here, her trust in me is implicit."

Taryn's eyes narrowed, and in her jealousy, she was oblivious to T'Mari's snort of amusement at her curt words. "I see."

The co-operative biotic stasis bubble that Saorise was enveloped in soothed much of the minor aches. There was something comforting in the ebb and flow of her biotics. Her light meditative state also helped to calm her racing body and mind, the very exercise that she was engaged in requiring her to be open and passive. Though she had a naturally commanding presence, she was not domineering. She knew when to be passive, and even submissive on occasion; and she willingly surrendered to the familiar feel of T'Mari's biotic energy as it carried her to the infirmary and onto one of the examination tables.

Saorise sighed regretfully as T'Mari's biotics retreated and Saorise found herself brought harshly back from her meditations by the searing pain in her body. She looked around to see an amused smirk on T'Mari's face that was in direct contrast to the near open hostility directed towards the asari that was emanating from Taryn. Before she could ask what had transpired, the medic began his examination and the pain drove all further thoughts of investigation from Saorise's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I'm late with the update, I got distracted by Angie Harmon and watching WMC (who can blame me?) right through. Now I only have a couple of paragraphs written beyond this. I promise I am still writing this but expect longish delays.

Also, content warning for this chapter: Graphic description of sex between two lovely ladies. If you haven't figured out that this is where this fic's been heading, then this is your heads up- if you don't want to read, what is essentially, just smut with feels for this chapter, then skip ahead (when I finally write and upload chapter 8).

As always, please read and review, I would love to know what you're thinking. Oh and this is my first sex scene in about two years so I definitely would like some feedback on it.

On with the smut-fest!

Chapter 7

The Medigel application had served it's purpose. Saorise's wounds were all but healed. Between the medic's ministrations and her own enhancements that the Alliance had implanted her with, only minor stiffness and aches remained on her body. Her cheek sported a colourful bruise, but the break was mostly healed. All that left was a great deal of fatigue that Saorise found always came with the accelerated healing of such a strong dose of Medigel. She could tell by the pleasant buzzing in her mind that she had not been unconscious for long. The effect of the high Medigel dose was thrumming through her body and she knew, from her studies, that she was most likely high.

Saorise heard the clearing of a voice to her left and she rolled her heavy head to locate the sound. Taryn wore a concerned look and both her hands were holding Saorise's left hand on the gurney. 'So it looks like I ruined our plans for shore leave, sorry about that"; Saorise croaked and the concern on Taryn's face lessened. "Well if you're making jokes already, you can't be that bad off." Saorise attempted her best smile but knew it would have looked more than a little dopey going by the poorly stifled giggle from Taryn. "We can still go, with all the Medigel they've pumped through me, I'll be dancing out of the infirmary come morning."

Taryn chuckled softly, "that's after they clear you to leave of course." Saorise winced, and it was not from pain. She had spent time in the infirmary before, and if there was one thing she had learned, it was that the medic's willingness to release a patient was in direct contrast to their desire to escape.

"Don't worry, I'll slap his arse in a Singularity if he threatens to keep you", Taryn promised as she saw Saorise's discomfort and knew immediately from whence it stemmed.

Saorise's giggle was more than a little mad, and as if on cue, the medic threaded his way through the brightly lit infirmary. "So you're awake, Lieutenant", the short, balding man stated in a feeble voice. Saorise could not comprehend how such a voice commanded the fear that all servicemen and women felt upon any visit to the base infirmary. Saorise knew there was no need to respond to the medic's obvious statement and she knew that any words out of her mouth would have been a sarcastic retort; and Saorise had the distinct impression that that would just land her in the infirmary even longer.

"How do you feel?"

Saorise could not keep the sarcasm choked down this time. Was it a requirement of the medical profession to ask useless questions? "Like I could headbutt a krogan" Saorise said enthusiastically and then put a hand to a small, healing cut above her eye, "oh wait, wasn't that last night?"

The medic gave her a disdainful look and proceeded to scan her with his OmniTool. The scan completed and he clicked his tongue as he looked over it quickly, "well it looks like all your minor injuries are healed well enough. Your cheek and your ribs will still be a bit sore, so take it easy. Also your whole body will feel stiff. You have been dosed with quite a lot of Medigel, so you will be feeling the effects of that at least the rest of the day."

Saorise looked over at the medic with a hopeful smile, "that being said, I see no reason to keep you in the infirmary. So long as you take it easy for a couple of days, you will heal up good as new." Saorise began to giggle uncontrollably at the news and Taryn tried to give her a glare to silence her, which just started off another fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Maybe I should get her out of the infirmary, Sir, before she disturbs every ward, and not just this one." The medic frowned at Saorise and then gave a curt nod to Taryn. "I have sent her discharge through and her injuries have been added to her file. I believe by the end of shore leave, she will be fully recovered. Make sure she doesn't do any strenuous activities until then. Saorise's grin turned lascivious and she opened her mouth. Not wanting to know what filth would sprout out in her drug induced mind, Taryn clamped her hand firmly over Saorise's mouth and dragged her from the bed. "I'll make sure of it, sir, don't you worry."

Saorise stumbled after Taryn, trying to lick and bite the soft hand clamped against her mouth, but her efforts were stilled when the hand clamped even harder with the use of biotics. Saorise's brow furrowed in frustration and she tried her best to give Taryn her version of puppy dog eyes. The effect was lost utterly as her eyes were still heated from the wicked thoughts running unchecked through her mind. Taryn laughed softly, "That's more like varren eyes than puppy dog eyes. Behave or you'll be in trouble."

Saorise tried to look apologetic but was not able to make it. The huge dose of Medigel forcing every thought to show on her face without the usual mental blocks she put in place to school her features and control her thoughts. Taryn laughed softly at the failed attempt at an apology as she led Saorise towards the barracks so they could get their things before heading to the taxi that Taryn took the liberty of ordering while Saorise was sleeping off her injuries.

Taryn was more than a little pleased when they arrived at Saorise's bunk. She dropped Saorise unceremoniously down onto her bunk and then proceeded to try and open her footlocker to get her things. Saorise began giggling uncontrollably as she watched Taryn struggle with the apparently stuck door. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Taryn growled out as she pulled on the latch with all her strength. Saorise was enjoying the struggle, but her biotics flared slightly at the thought of her using them to secure the footlocker. Taryn's brow furrowed and her jaw dropped "really? You thought biotics were necessary to lock your footlocker?" she asked incredulously as she manipulated the latch with her biotics and was pleased when the door opened easily in her hands.

She was unsurprised to see Saorise's things all packed and ready to go. Taryn slung it over her shoulder and left Saorise giggling on her bunk while she detoured to her own and grabbed her bag. She returned to see Saorise still giggling and dragged the officer to her feet, making it to the designated meeting spot for the taxi just as it arrived.

Taryn bundled Saorise into the backseat and secured her harness then threw their bags into the back and climbed in beside Saorise. She handed the driver her credit chit and transmitted their destination to his OmniTool. The driver tipped an invisible hat and turned back to the front seat, igniting the thrusters quickly, the two women slammed into the back of their seats with the force of their departure.

Taryn had been prepared to fight of Saorise's amorous advances for the short drive to the loch, but much to her dismay and surprise, Saorise had passed out against her shoulder. Taryn smiled tenderly and brushed Saorise's messy red hair back from her face, her stomach twisting in knots at the dried blood on her scalp.

The driver pulled up at a rustic looking cabin on the far edge of the loch and looked through his mirror at the two officers. Taryn gave a slight nod to show she understood and the driver motioned to get their bags. Taryn gave an appreciative smile and unhooked both their harnesses. And I thought chivalry was well and truly dead she thought to herself as she lifted the sleeping Saorise from the car with the help of her biotics and carried her inside. The driver followed behind with their bags and she gave him a generous tip. "Thank you sir", Taryn said respectfully, including a generous tip for the man's kindness and chivalry. "be'er take care o' that'un, Ma'am, built for greatness, she is". Taryn gave the reed-thin cockney man an inquisitive look, "I'll do that, sir. Thank you again. Have a pleasant drive back to London." The driver tipped his imaginary hat again and returned to his car while Taryn secured the door behind him.

Taryn left Saorise to sleep, choosing to familiarise herself with their accommodations in the little peace she had. Taryn was certain that Saorise would not be easily distracted from her goal of seducing Taryn now that they had arrived at their destination. And to be perfectly honest, Taryn was not sure she wanted Saorise to be distracted. Taryn kept a close watch on Saorise as she stowed their gear in their spacious bedroom and then checked their kitchen for supplies. Taryn was pleased that her requests had been accommodated, and their kitchen was as fully stocked as one could hope for.

Taryn set her OmniTool to play some soft, relaxing jazzwhile she prepared them both something to eat. If she knew anything about Medigel induced comas (or even the accelerated healing that Saorise was currently undergoing), it was that she would be incredibly hungry whenever it was that she woke up. Taryn took out the knife and began to make a chicken and vegetable stew. Nothing beat a big bowl of veggies to help replenish one's energy.

Saorise woke to the aromas of Taryn's cooking wafting through the cosy living room. She took a few deep breaths, drawing the tantalising scent into herself before slowly exhaling. Feeling much better after her sleep, Saorise stretched languidly, releasing as much of the pent up tension in her body as much as she could. She curled back in on herself and slowly opened her eyes. She slowly took in her unfamiliar surroundings, assuming that they had arrived at their destination. Taryn was unaware of her wakefulness and jumped at Saorise's hoarse voice calling out from her still supine position on the couch. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Taryn laughed off her surprise and waggled the knife at Saorise as she sat up and hung over the back of the couch to watch her. "And surrender the only peace I'm likely to get, not a chance!"

Saorise did her best to look hurt by Taryn's remark but a wolfish grin quickly spread across her face, "you know, you may just be right about that."

Taryn groaned exaggeratedly, "you can woo me with your powers of seduction later. Right now, you need to eat. You've slept through most of the day."

Saorise smiled as the words reminded her of a classic vid she had watched with Taryn some months ago, "you know, I could have sworn I'd been mostly dead all day".

Taryn looked up, the truth in the words causing her stomach to twist painfully, but the roguish smile on Saorise's face transformed that twist into something far more pleasurable settling inside her. Taryn tried to give Saorise a stern look, but the corners of her mouth curved up in a smile, despite her best efforts. "Enough. Come to the table and eat your dinner, or you shan't have any dessert." The heated look she was getting from Saorise intensified and a slight blush coloured her cheeks. "Oh for heaven's sake! Get your mind out of the gutter, Shepard. I made chocolate mousse!"

Saorise stretched her tall, athletic frame as she stood and she sauntered over to the dining table and slid into the seat that was set for her. "Get used to it, Ryn, my mind has nowhere else to be when you're around me."

Taryn rolled her eyes melodramatically and slid into the chair opposite Saorise. "Now don't you forget, the doc only released you on the condition you didn't exert yourself." Taryn's voice was soft but stern, her concern showing through. "Your body has gone through a great deal, let's not put too much strain on it after the ordeal you just endured." Taryn was pleased with herself. She knew that her willpower was nowhere near strong enough to fend off Saorise's more enthusiastic advances, but she also wanted the officer to realise just how much she had been through since last night.

Saorise had the good grace to look chastised, but her green eyes still sparkled with defiance. "Really, you seriously intend to keep shore leave PG? For two weeks! You're gonna have to get a lock put on your bedroom door, put a dampening collar on me and keep me chained out of your reach. Because Ryn, that's the only way you're gonna keep my hands off you." Saorise's words rang with truth and Taryn had prepared most of the day for this moment. She would string Saorise along for as long as possible. With that in mind, she pulled a dampening collar out of her bag and sat it on the table between them.

The cool silver metal looked alien against the soft mahogany of the dining table. "You wouldn't dare", Saorise choked out, her green eyes widening.

Taryn mentally ran through exercises to calm her racing mind. Saorise had reacted about as negatively as she had expected, but still, the hurt and betrayal in Saorise's eyes stung more than a little. Nevertheless, Taryn stuck to her guns, "then don't force me, Shepard. You know it's for your own good." Saorise glared back and then looked at her food with distaste, her body broadcasting waves of anger and betrayal. Until nightfall Taryn promised herself, the dampening collar glinting maliciously on the mahogany table.

Taryn's face softened and she rested her hand over Saorise's but winced when Shepard pulled away from her touch. "You need to eat, regain your strength", Taryn's eyes sparkled with the promises of what their shore leave was to bring, "after all, you're going to need every ounce of it". Saorise's breath caught at the inherent invitation of her statement and her eyes regained some of their cheekiness. She gave a short nod and then began eating her food with renewed gusto.

They finished their meal in companionable silence, the dampening collar forgotten for the moment in the detritus of the remnants of their meal. Taryn had set up Saorise's OmniTool to the vidscreen in their cabin. She knew how fond Shepard was of the old vids. They sat down on the couch, but Saorise was still slightly sullen after their confrontation at the dinner table. Taryn set their drinks down on the low table in front of the couch and set Saorise's OmniTool to begin playing the first vid she had lined up after Saorise's quote upon waking.

Saorise looked at Taryn in question as she settled into the comfortable couch, a small smile curving her lips as the credits began to roll. "How did you know?" she asked softly as Taryn sat beside her, their bodies almost touching.

"Know what?" Taryn asked, her voice soft, so as not to disturb the opening score.

"This is my favourite", Taryn awarded Saorise with her best smile, the smile she reserved only for Shepard.

"I didn't, but I suspected." Saorise's smile widened and she settled back against the couch, her eyes on the holographic display in front of them.

Saorise was completely immersed in the film as the scenes changed from a boy's bedroom to a farm. The narrative picked up and Taryn could swear she could see Saorise mouth the words 'as you wish' as they were spoken by who was clearly the lead protagonist. God, how many times has she seen this vid? Taryn wondered as she alternately watched Saorise and the vidscreen.

Taryn had always been more absorbed in Saorie's reactions than the films themselves. This time was no different – scratch that; this time was different for one reason.

Taryn shifted nervously beside Saorise. It was as though she could feel the sexual tension crackling between them, and for once Saorise was completely oblivious to it. I should really pay more attention to this vid. It must be good if Shepard can't feel this, she thought to herself as she worked on controlling her breathing.

Saorise was having trouble focussing on the vidscreen. Taryn was proving to be an even bigger distraction than she thought possible. It was taking all of her considerable willpower to keep her eyes focussed forward. It was a credit to herself when, despite being tense as a coil ready to spring, she did not jump when Taryn's hand rested lightly on her knee. She could feel Taryn's eyes burning into her, but she did not turn away from the screen. She could not keep the small smile lift the corner of her mouth as she slid her arm around Taryn's shoulder, pulling the slightly shorter woman into her.

Taryn licked her lips as she settled against Saorise's side, teasingly scratching and caressing over her thigh through her pants. Saorise's body came alive at the teasing touches and she traced light circles over Taryn's shoulder and upper arm, smiling as Taryn leaned tighter against her side.

Saorise was finding it hard to concentrate as Taryn's teasing touch migrated further up her thigh. Just this small touch had sent her heart bursting through her chest. Saorise turned her head slightly, brushing her lips softly against Taryn's temple. Her lips curved against Taryn's face as she heard the soft sigh that escaped Taryn's lips.

Taryn tilted her head up and Saorise leaned down, capturing Taryn's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Saorise pulled Taryn closer, every nerve thrumming with energy as Taryn's kiss shot through her like electricity. Taryn moaned softly into Saorise's mouth and Saorise deepened the kiss, tracing Taryn's lips with her tongue. Taryn pressed herself harder into Saorise's body, turning so that she was half straddling Saorise and her hands buried in the unruly red strands of Saorsie's hair.

Saorise purred and her hands roamed over the tense muscles of Taryn's back, exploring and scratching lightly over her spine as she slid her tongue between Taryn's parted lips. Taryn shivered at Saorise's touch, pressing her body against Saorise's front as she caressed her tongue with her own. Saorise's biotics flared, bathing them both in swirling blue light, causing her body to tingle with both her biotics and the passion flowing through her body. Taryn gasped as her own biotics flared in response and she slid all the way onto Saorise's lap. Saorise wrapped her strong arms around Taryn, trapping her against her body as she explored Taryn's mouth, sucking teasingly on her bottom lip and biting softly.

Taryn moaned, her body burning with passion as she surrendered to Saorise's touch. Saorise released Taryn's bottom lip, dipping her head to kiss lightly down the curve of Taryn's throat. She knew she had found the right spot when Taryn's long fingers pressed her head more firmly to her throat and Taryn moaned deeply at the possessive display.

'God, Shepard, what are you doing to me?" Taryn moaned, tangling her fingers into Saorise's hair and pressing her more firmly to her throat. Saorise only answer was only to suck harder, wanting the resulting mark to last as long as possible. She wanted no doubt in anyone's mind that Taryn was hers.

Saorise released Taryn's throat with a pop and leaned back enough to meet Taryn's hooded grey eyes. "Bedroom, now", Saorise commanded, her voice low and husky as she slid Taryn off her lap, holding onto her hips while she regained her balance. Saorise's smug smile told Taryn that she knew just how weak kneed Taryn was from Saorise's touch. Taryn slid her hands down her body to where Saorise's hands rested. She took them in her own and pulled Saorise to her feet, laughter dancing in her grey eyes as she noticed that Saorise was just as unsteady on her own feet. Their eyes met and their fingers twined. Hooded grey eyes met soft emerald green and Saorise leaned in, brushing her lips softly against Taryn's. The unbridled passion of a moment before dampened by her love for the shorter woman in her arms. Taryn melted against Saorise, the love she felt in the jade eyes before her lips were captured in a soft, tender kiss filling her heart to almost bursting.

Saorise broke their slow, deep kiss only when they needed to breathe and lightly pushed Taryn ahead of her and then snaked her arms around her body, pulling Taryn against her front as she continued her assault on Taryn's throat, slowly walking them to the bedroom. Taryn melted against Saorise, tilting her head back and hugging Saorise's arms as she walked them towards the bedroom.

They reached the foot of the bed and Saorise turned Taryn in her arms, kissing her hungrily, possessively. Taryn arched into the kiss as Saorise scratched teasingly along her spine. "Clothes off, now", Saorise breathed against Taryn's lips. She took a step back, giving herself room to admire the show as Taryn rushed to get rid of her clothes. She was more than a little nervous at Saorise's obvious intent to watch her, but she was in too much of a rush for it to bother her too much.

A low growl escaped out of Saorise's throat as her eyes followed every movement Taryn made. Soft blue wisps swirled around Saorise, and her fists clenched and unclenched with the effort to stay where she was. Saorise's hungry look turned predatory and possessive as Taryn stepped out of her underwear.

Taryn bit her lip, her nerves coming back full force as she stood naked in front of Saorise. Taryn yelped as she suddenly found herself thrown onto the bed with Saorise's biotics. Saorise was on the foot of the bed a beat later, on hands and knees as she hungrily looked up Taryn's muscular body with unbridled desire. Taryn shivered as Saorise crawled over her, dropping kisses at random places, but otherwise not touching her.

Taryn's eyes never left Saorise's as Saorise finally made it up to her, capturing her lips and biting her lip. Saorise's biotics danced over Taryn's naked skin, making her squirm as it mingled with her own biotic energy and pleasure awakened nerves. Saorise balanced on her knees and one arm, tracing the other lightly over Saorise's shoulder and down to her breast. Taryn's soft whimper was enough to tell Saorise that the touch was more than welcome. Saorise crawled back, kissing slowly down Taryn's chest to trace her right nipple with her tongue.

Taryn moaned, her back arching and her hands shot down to Saorise's head, pressing it to her breast. "God you're beautiful", Saorise purred against Taryn's breast and Taryn shivered, her body going in overdrive as her wetness coated her thighs. Saorise growled hungrily, pulling Taryn's nipple between her teeth and sucking slowly, gently pinching Taryn's left with the pad of her index finger and thumb.

'Oh God, Shepard yesss" Taryn moaned, her hips thrusting, searching for purchase and with what little remained of her ability to think, Taryn cursed Saorise for denying her her touch. Saorise kissed over to Taryn's left breast, giving it just as much attention as her right and purring as Taryn pressed Saorise's head to her nipple.

Saorise let her hands roam over the planes of Taryn's impressive form. The biotics dancing over her hands as she traced the lines of Taryn's abdominal muscles and Saorise chuckled around Taryn's nipples. "You're trembling, Ryn" Saorise purred, licking Taryn's stiff nipple.

Taryn whimpered, squirming under Saorise's mouth, "god you're evil".

Saorise chuckled, rolling Taryn's nipple with her tongue, "you want me to stop, Ryn?" Saorise purred smugly, releasing Taryn's nipple and leaning back.

Taryn whimpered, clutching at Saorise's head, her ability to form words gone as Taryn's fingertips trailed teasingly over her hipbones. "Hmm just what I thought, Ryn." Saorise leaned back over Taryn, kissing her slowly and deeply. Taryn slid her hands over Saorise's body, hooking her fingers in Saorise's shirt and drawing it over her head. Saorise rocked back onto her knees, letting Taryn undress her. She could have dispensed with her clothes with her biotics, and in truth, had been more than tempted. They had become more than constricting during her exploration of Taryn and she was pleased that Taryn took the initiative to free of her clothing.

Taryn gasped at the purple and brown bruises that dotted Saorise's battered, but healing body. "God, Shepard…" Saorise halted the rest of Taryn's sentence with a deep and tender kiss, finally resting her body on Taryn's. The pressure of Saorise's body finally on hers sent her heart soaring and she curled around her lover.

Saorise's eyes roamed hungrily, possessively over Taryn's flushed skin as Saorise kissed her way down Taryn's body. Saorise settled between Taryn's legs and growled at the wetness glistening on Taryn's thighs. "oh God, so wet", Saorise moaned and it took all her control to keep from immediately dipping down to finally taste Taryn.

Taryn shivered at the hunger in Saorise's voice and risked a glance down her body to watch as Saorise nibbled her way over her hipbones and thigh. Saorise's hand slid over Taryn's thigh, lifting it over her shoulder as she placed soft kisses along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Taryn groaned at the sight of Saorise between her legs, fresh wetness catching Saorise's attention and she couldn't resist any longer.

Taryn moaned, her fingers locking into the sheets as Saorise licked slowly over her lips, "oh God, Shepard".

Saorise's fingers dug into Taryn's hips as she fought to keep things slow. "God, Ryn you taste so good", Saorise moaned. Saorise gently opened Taryn wide, groaning at the sight of Saorise's clit straining from its hood. Saorise licked slowly from Taryn's entrance to her clit, lapping up everything Taryn is offering her. Taryn's hand shot down to Saorise's head, trying to direct her to where she needs her. Saorise growled softly, ignoring Taryn's pleas, and instead directs her attention to the tight ring of muscle at Taryn's entrance.

Saorise smiled as she pushed her tongue inside Taryn, moaning at the clinging heat and heady taste of Taryn's wetness. Taryn's hips lifted off the bed, drawing Saorise deeper as she screamed softly, fresh spurts of wetness covering Saorise's chin as she dragged her tongue over Taryn's front wall.

Taryn moaned and squirmed, her biotics swirling uncontrollably as she thrust her hips against Saorise's talented tongue. "God you're so wet" Saorise moaned as she licked back to Taryn's clit. She finally took the small bundle of nerves into her mouth and Taryn screamed, wetness pooling on the mattress under them. Taryn pressed Saorise's head to her clit, her hips thrusting into Saorise's mouth as the pleasure builds inside her.

Saorise sucks and licks as she feels Taryn tremble above her, her movements speeding up and Saorise knows she must be close. Saorise brings one hand around; the other looped around Taryn's raised thigh, and slides two fingers inside her. Taryn screams softly, bucking into Saorise's fingers as her muscles clench and flutter, trying to draw them deeper. Saorise pulses slowly, letting Taryn adjust to the new sensation before she starts dragging her fingers against Taryn's front wall.

Taryn struggles to breath at the overwhelming sensations, and her body burns, straining and she screams and bucks as Saorise finds the spot on her inner wall. Saorise bites softly on Taryn's clit, loving how responsive her lover is to her touch. Saorise keeps pumping her fingers over that full spot on Taryn's front wall, speeding up her trusts as she feels Taryn clenching even tighter around her.

"Come for me, Ryn" Saorise growls and bites Taryn's clit and then sucks hard as she pumps against Taryn's front wall. Taryn screams, her hips lifting clear off the bed as pleasure overwhelms her. Her body holds completely still for a moment and Saorise stays buried inside her, thrusting and sucking with renewed fervour as Taryn soaks Saorise's fingers and hand.

Saorise eased her through her orgasm, removing her fingers when Taryn's muscles stop fluttering around her fingers and Taryn whimpered at the loss. The whimper quickly turned into a moan as Saorise's tongue replaced her fingers, cleaning every trace of Taryn's intense orgasm. Taryn's muscles still flutter weakly around Saorise's tongue as she trembles with aftershocks.

Saorise slides up Taryn's body, tracing her fingers over Taryn's lips and Taryn leans forward, taking the fingers into her mouth and slowly sucking them clean. Saorise growls lowly at the display and inhales Taryn's lips, crushing them to hers as she shares with Taryn the taste on her own tongue.

Taryn wrapped tighter around Saorise as her strength returns, rolling them on the large, firm mattress and pinning Saorise under her sweat-slicked body. The pressure of Taryn's delicious body pressed tightly to her own hurt Saorise's battered body but she didn't care. She would not give this up for the world.

Saorise purred against Taryn's lips, exploring every inch of Taryn's glistening, muscular frame as their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths. Taryn moaned softly as Saorise's fingers scratched teasingly down her spine, causing goosepimples to break out over her flesh. Taryn tore her lips from Saorise's, smiling at the puffiness and the haze of passion in her lover's eyes.

Taryn leaned back, straddling Saorise's hips as she let her eyes wander hungrily over Saorise's pale skin. Her fingers were not far behind her heated gaze, exploring every square inch of Saorise's bruised, muscular body. Saorise forced herself to remain still, letting her lover explore her body as she had just done to Taryn. The urge to flip them back over and bury her tongue deep inside Taryn was almost overwhelming.

Taryn's fingers traced over Saorise's collar bones, down her waist, tracing over the hard sheets of muscles of Saorise's well-defined abdomen, and up between her breasts. Saorise sighed in pleasure and sunk deeper into the mattress. Her thighs were already coated in wetness after having just pleased Taryn and her body was melting under Taryn's light, teasing touch.

Saorise was having trouble keeping her eyes open, but she forced herself to watch Taryn through her hooded, shadowy green eyes. Taryn's grey eyes were stormy as she licked her lips slowly, her gaze flicking up to Saorise's as she leaned down to capture Saorise's lips in a passionate, hungry kiss. Saorise returned the kiss, trailing her tongue over Taryn's bottom lip and moaning into her mouth as Taryn opened to her and sucked teasingly on her tongue.

Taryn broke their kiss when they were both starving for breath, but she continued her assault on Saorise's body, kissing lightly across her jawline and down her neck. She was more than a little pleased at Saorise's response as her lips found their way to her rapidly beating pulsepoint. Saorise's hands clutched at Taryn's strong shoulders and she bared her neck to her lover. Taryn growled softly, biting down hard enough to leave a mark and Saorise moaned, her hips bucking as the bite sent a spark of pleasure directly into her aching clit.

"God Ryn… you're… going to… kill me" Saorise panted, her body burning and every nerve ending on fire after Taryn's teasing touch was ignited by the possessive bite to Saorise's throat.

Taryn laughed softly against Saorise's throat as she soothed the bite with teasing flicks of her tongue, "only a little death, Shepard", she purred and Saorise shivered as Taryn's voice vibrated against her sensitive flesh. Taryn continued her slow seduction of the beautiful woman under her, kissing her way slowly down her body, tracing the hard lines of her clavicles with long strokes of her tongue.

Saorise's fingers caressed down Taryn's back, needing to feel more of her lover as she tested the strength of Saorise's control with her unending teasing. Taryn kept making her way down Saorise's body. Saorise's moans, bordering on whimpers, were straining her already wavering control to keep from going directly to where Saorise needed her most.

Taryn kissed lightly over Saorise's breasts, making sure to avoid her nipples, but Taryn's hot, wet mouth sent Saorise straining up from the bed in search of more from Taryn's talented mouth. Taryn couldn't keep away from the tempting, prominent buds any longer and she took one gently into her mouth, rolling the other between the pad of her index finger and thumb.

Saorise's fingers dug into Taryn's shoulder as the other hand shot into Taryn's short brown hair, pressing her to her breast as she raised her chest into the touch. "Fuck, Ryn" she moaned, her chest rising and falling exponentially quicker. Taryn smiled, stretching the sensitive tip between her teeth, loving Saorise's strangled cry in response.

"God you're so responsive, baby" Taryn purred as she kissed over to the other nipple, wanting to give it the same attention she had just given the other, her fingers replacing her mouth as she drew yet another strangled cry from the woman writhing under her. Saorise was beyond words, driven out of her mind with pleasure, her thighs soaked with her wetness as Taryn continued to tease her. Her moans and long turned to whimpers of need as Taryn found every way to make Saorise lose her mind.

Taryn could keep herself from her ultimate destination any longer, and going by the trembling in Saorise's athletic body and the unrestrained whimpers coming from her mouth; Saorise couldn't either. Taryn slid off Saorise's body, causing the biotic to whimper at the loss of contact. Taryn settled on her side beside her lover, curling her body into Saorise's side and coating her hip with Taryn's wetness.

Saorise groaned at the feeling of Taryn's wetness painting her hip and she turned her head to the side, watching the desire-filled grey eyes of her lover as Taryn's hands traced over Saorise's quivering abdominals. Taryn felt Saorise's eyes on her and she leaned in, kissing Saorise tenderly as her fingers continued their painstakingly slow trail down Saorise's body.

Taryn's fingers slid over the small patch of dark red curls, causing Saorise to shudder, but Taryn did not linger there. Saorise had waited long enough, and Taryn's own patience could wait no longer. Taryn did not break their slow, tender kiss as she slid her fingers over Saorise's lips, groaning at the wetness that greeted her. Saorise slid her hand between their bodies, cupping Taryn and grinding the heel of her hand into her clit.

Taryn moaned and rocked into Saorise's hand as she traced her fingertip around Saorise's entrance. After all of the teasing Saorise had just endured, Taryn didn't want to risk touching her clit just yet. She wanted to feel Saorise release over her fingers, not before she was buried inside her lover.

Taryn was surprised that Saorise had the brain function left to think about Taryn's own pleasure, but it appeared the time for Saorise to be a passive lover, letting Taryn explore her at her own pace had come to an end. Taryn bit her lip to suppress the low moan threatening to escape as Saorise pressed two fingers inside her, but she could not keep her hips from surging forward in an attempt to draw Saorise deeper.

Saorise moaned at the tight, silky heat surrounding her fingers, causing a fresh stream of wetness to coat Taryn's fingers teasing at Saorise's entrance. Taryn rolled her hips forward as Saorise curled her fingers against Taryn's front wall, her fingers stopping as Taryn drove two fingers inside Saorise. As one, they moaned and shuddered at the sensations, muscles clenching around the fingers buried inside them.

"Oh God, Ryn"

"Oh God, Saorise"

Their moans were simultaneous and neither woman dared move lest they come at this first push inside. Saorise's biotics flared as Taryn began thrusting inside her, dragging along her inner walls and she thrust back into Taryn's fingers, needing her deeper. Taryn moaned and curled tighter into Saorise, her biotics flaring causing her own to ignite and they were both bathed in swirling waves of power.

Saorise thrust faster, a choked whimper escaping her throat as her body swiftly became overwhelmed by the sensations she was drowning in. Taryn's deliciously talented fingers were pressing against that full place against her inner walls, making her scream out with every thrust. Her own fingers, buried as deep into Taryn as she could be were being squeezed by Taryn's fluttering inner muscles and her thigh was painted in Taryn's slick wetness. Taryn's quick breath was washing over her neck as Taryn planted breathless, wet kisses over her throat between whimpers of pleasure.

"I'm so close Ryn", Saorise panted breathlessly, her hips thrusting uncontrollably against Taryn's fingers as heat and pressure built in every nerve and muscle in her body until she felt like she was about to explode. Her breath came in even quicker pants, barely able to suck in small mouthfuls of air. Taryn moaned against her throat, her own hips thrusting hard into Saorise's fingers and Saorise fought to hold back her orgasm, wanting to bring Taryn over the edge with her.

Saorise was unable to hold back any longer as Taryn's thumb swiped quick circles over Saorise's straining clit. Saorise's hips thrust hard, lifting her off the bed and holding her there as Taryn's name was torn from her throat in a scream of pleasure.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed through Saorise and she barely was able to hold the thought that she hoped that Taryn was right there with her. Instead, all she could feel was her muscles clenching tightly around Taryn's wildly pumping fingers as every thrust elicited a fresh pulse of wetness and pleasure from her rapidly draining body.

Taryn bit down on Saorise's neck in an effort to muffle her scream as her hips thrust wildly against Saorise's fingers, her inner muscles trapping them inside her as she released pulse after pulse into Saorise's thrusting hand. Her muscles fluttered around the thrusting fingers, drawing whimpers of pleasure from her as she shuddered and whimpered in pleasure against Saorise.

Saorise finally came down from her high, her whole body trembling and her muscles quaking with aftershocks as she forced her eyes open to find Taryn curled into her side as she tried to put herself back together after such an intense orgasm. Saorise slowly withdrew her fingers, barely having the strength to do so, and slowly licked them clean. She moaned at Taryn's slightly sweet taste but the erotic display was lost on the other woman as her eyes were still closed, with her head buried into the juncture of Saorise's neck and shoulder.

Taryn came back to herself slowly, having lost the ability to command her body. She licked her dry lips and slowly withdrew her fingers from where they were resting inside Saorise, causing the redhead to moan and clutch at her fingers. Taryn brought her fingers up to her mouth, licking them slowly and groaning at Saorise's exquisite, slightly tangy taste.

Saorise groaned as she watched Taryn lick her fingers clean, the image causing her clit to twitch and Saorise shifted uncomfortably, her body far too sensitive to do anything about the arousing vision beside her. Saorise turned on her side, drawing Taryn into a deep kiss, causing them both to moan and pull each other tighter as they tasted their combined pleasure in their kiss.

Slowly, their breathing returned to normal and they settled more comfortable into the bed. Saorise's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wasn't there a lamp on the bedside table?" she asked, her voice still husky from screaming her pleasure.

Taryn snuggled in tighter, but looked over Saorise's naked, sweat slicked body to the bedside table. "Wasn't there something on that tallboy?" She asked in an equally husky voice.

Saorise grunted and turned to where Taryn was pointing, settling against Taryn's body as the little spoon. "I don't want to look at the mess we made of this room. I hope you don't care about the security deposit", she murmured sleepily, drawing Taryn's arm around her and holding it to her waist.

"Whatever it is, it was worth it", Taryn purred into Saorise's neck as she settled more comfortably into Saorise's back and planting a soft kiss on the back of her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I have just come off 3 weeks without a day off. Now work is settling down, I should be able to churn out a chapter every couple of weeks (or that's my aim, anyways). This is just a short fluffy filler chapter. I hope you enjoy, anyways

Chapter 8

Soarise woke up to the soft glow of sunlight filtering through the open curtains, bathing Taryn’s tanned body in warm light. They must have turned during the night, as Saorise now found herself spooning the slightly shorter woman. Warmth spread through Saorise as she let her eyes wander over the toned muscles of her sleeping lover. The urge to touch, to caress, was almost uncontrollable, but she did not want this moment to end.   
Saorise shifted back slightly, propping herself up on one arm so she could better look at her lover. The stretch sent a spike of pain through her and she drew in a breath sharply, not moving for a moment as she waited for the pain to subside. Saorise leaned over Taryn’s shoulder, licking her lips at the sight of tempting nipples glowing in the morning light.   
The pain radiating through Saorise’s body told her that they had more than overdone it last night and she would be needing more than a little MediGel to get through the coming day. She smiled lasciviously as she trailed her fingertips across Taryn’s bare shoulder to comb her fingers through her short, spiky hair. Whatever pain she was in today was more than worth it to wake up with a naked Taryn in her arms.   
Saorise’s emerald eyes darkened a shade at the discoloured patch on Taryn’s throat and she pressed herself tighter into her lover, brushing her lips lightly across the possessive mark. Taryn all but purred at the feel of Saorise’s lips on her throat and even in her slowly wakening state, pressed back into the younger woman. “Good morning” Saorise husked softly, her voice hoarse from sleep and screaming Taryn’s name in pleasure the night before.  
Taryn smiled softly, leaning into Saorise’s fingers that were scratching lightly against her scalp. She stretched languidly, working the kinks out of her stiff muscles, and opened her soft, grey eyes to see Saorise’s tender smile. “Morning, Shepard”, she whispered, her voice hoarse with disuse.  
Saorise smiled and leaned down, brushing her lips lightly across Taryn’s and purring against her lips as she felt Taryn deepen the kiss and open to her. “Mmm now I could get used to waking up like this” Taryn purred against Saorise’s lips, her fingers trailing lightly over Saorise’s bare shoulder and into her unruly red hair. Saorise smiled against Taryn’s lips and stretched her bottom lip between her teeth.  
“Naked and covered in soft kisses?” Saorise purred as she nibbled and kissed down the line of Taryn’s shoulder, causing the older woman to laugh softly. “As much as I do love what you’re doing, Shepard, I really need to pee.”  
Saorise laughed softly and pressed back into Taryn, kissing her softly on the lips, “way to kill the moment, Ryn. I’ll go make a start on breakfast then, shall I?” Saorise’s eyes roamed over Taryn’s body as she slipped from the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. Taking a deep breath to fortify herself against the pain, Saorise eased herself off the bed and padded silently into the kitchen.  
Saorise knew that the black and purple bruises that covered her body would quickly sour the loving mood of the morning. She found their bags where Taryn had stored them and gingerly pulled on a tanktop and jeans. Saorise began hunting through the fridge for their breakfast, taking out eggs, bacon, fresh mushroom, tomato, potato, pepper, bread, and sausage. The sound of water running in the bathroom stopped her in her tracks and Saorise’s eyes shot to the bedroom, her eyes darkening as she imagined herself stepping into the shower behind Taryn. Later she told herself as she released a breath shaky from arousal and looked through the cupboards for a grater.  
Taryn emerged from the shower wearing faded, torn jeans and a grey tanktop. Her short, dark hair was messy from having been towel dried and her skin, what Saorise could see of it, was flushed from the heat of the shower. Saorise stopped in the middle of their breakfast preparations as Taryn ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to calm it, completely oblivious to the slack-jawed admiration burning in Saorise’s emerald eyes.  
Saorise slowly licked her lips, her pulse jumping in her throat and her heart skipping at the paragon of sexiness and beauty that had just stepped out of their bedroom. Saorise was not even aware she had begun moving until Taryn’s strong jaw was pressed against her hand and Taryn’s smoky grey eyes were darkening as they met the wild devotion found in jade pools. Taryn’s heart quickened and a faint blush spread across her cheeks under Saorise’s intense scrutiny.  
Saorise tilted Taryn’s chin up to meet her lips in a languid, passionate kiss. Taryn’s hands snaked around Saorise’s waist as Saorise’s other hand massaged Taryn’s scalp and held the older woman to her body. Taryn broke their kiss when the need to breathe presented itself and she rested her forehead against Saorise’s. “Not that I’m complaining”, Taryn husked as she trailed her fingertips down Saorise’s spine eliciting a purr and a shiver from the younger woman, “but what brought that on?”  
Saorise smiled tenderly, not quite ready to voice what her heart knew to be true. She pressed a soft kiss to Taryn’s forehead as her breathing returned to normal and her fingers twined with Taryn’s as she pulled the older woman back to the kitchen. “You, Ryn, just you.”  
Saorise returned to her breakfast preparations, squeezing the moisture out of the grated potatoes and adding an egg and cracked pepper and mixing it together into a kind of batter. She rinsed her hands under the sink and dried them on the towel she had hanging from her belt loop. “So, Shepard, what’s for breakfast?” Saorise smiled, texturing milk on the steam wand of the small, domestic espresso machine she discovered in a corner of the kitchen.  
“You’ll just have to wait and see. Now, grab a seat, Ryn, enjoy your coffee, and watch the master at work”, Saorise smirked over her shoulder as she poured the silky milk over the double shot of espresso, wiggling the jug at the end of the pour to make a loveheart through the crema. Saorise slid the latte glass over the bench and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Taryn’s lips before she made her own coffee, not bothering with the textured milk, just dumping cold milk over her double shot.  
Taryn popped her eyebrow, impressed at Saorise’s coffee making skills, “Where did you learn to be a barista, Saorise?” Saorise’s back was to Taryn as she heated a pan with oil and slid the tray with bacon, halved tomatoes topped with cracked pepper and herbs, and mushrooms into the oven.   
She chewed her lip self-consciously and Taryn could see Saorise tense at the question. Saorise formed patties out of the potatoes and dropped them into the sizzling oil before taking a deep breath and turning to face Taryn. “A friend taught me, on Benning”.  
Taryn popped her eyebrow her voice light and teasing, “am I correct that this friend was in fact more than a friend, and of the female variety?”   
Saorise laughed softly, the tension leaving her shoulders as she dropped the sausages into another pan. They had talked about past relationships before. They had talked about just about everything in the year they had known each other, but the thought of mentioning her ex-girlfriend over breakfast after having just made love had made Saorise uncomfortable. And the reasons it made her uncomfortable was something she was not prepared to acknowledge just yet. Taryn smiled as she saw the tension leave Saorise’s body, “yes, you remember me telling you about Brooke?”  
Taryn nodded and sipped her coffee, knowing the bitterness she was now tasting was due to the stab of jealousy that flared at the mention of Saorise’s ex-girlfriend, and not from the coffee. Not wanting to ruin the mood of the morning, she pushed her jealousy aside and gave Saorise a mischievous smile, “well it seems she taught you more than just how to make a coffee”.  
Saorise choked on the sip of coffee she was taking, spitting it all over the bench as she doubled over, her body wracked with violent coughs. “God, Ryn, are you trying to kill me?” Saorise choked, tears leaking from her eyes as she downed a glass of water to soothe her throat. The pain in her ribs that had dulled in Taryn’s presence made itself known, the coughing fit aggravating the battered muscles of Saorise’s ribs and abdomen. She was glad her back was turned, not wanting Taryn to see her eyes pinched in pain as she clutched at her ribs.  
Saorise froze at the feel of Taryn’s hand on her shoulder and she allowed the older woman to help her straighten and turn to meet smoky grey eyes. Saorise wasn’t quite quick enough to push the pain behind her trademark lopsided smile and Taryn’s eyes became concerned as she noticed the slightly hunched stance and arm wrapped protectively around Saorise’s ribs. “When were you due for your meds?” Taryn asked softly, her fingertips brushing softy over Saorise’s arm.  
Saorise’s green eyes flashed with guilt and she forced herself to stand to her full height and she took a deep breath, swallowing the pain. Taryn shook her head, a wry smile on her face, “on second thoughts don’t answer that, I can tell by the guilty look on your face that it’s long overdue.” Saorise gave Taryn a small smile as the older woman placed a soft kiss to Saorise’s lips.   
Saorise gave Taryn a thankful smile, and gave her hand a squeeze. “thanks, Ryn. I’ll take something after breakfast”, Ryn husked, her voice still rough from her coughing fit. Taryn nodded and took the chance to curl around her girlfriend, “so, want some help?” she purred and Saorise shivered as Taryn’s voice washed over the back of her neck.  
Saorise leaned back into the strong arms around her, “mmm I think you’ll prove more of a distraction, Ryn”. Saorise took one of Taryn’s hands and guided it to the flipper beside the stovetop. Using Taryn’s hand, she flipped the homemade hashbrowns and then turned the sausages. “Now this will be fun”, Saorise murmured as she picked up one of the eggs that were waiting to be cracked into the poaching water.  
Taryn giggled as she nibbled on the sensitive spot behind Saorise’s ear, smiling at the younger woman’s intake of breath as her own hand was guided to crack and egg and drop it into the poaching water. “See this is what I meant about distracting”, Saorise’s voice was breathy as she felt her pulse jump at the feel of Taryn’s talented mouth at her throat and she purred softly, leaning into the touch as the eggs were dropped, one by one, into the water.  
Taryn sighed as Saorise stepped away from her, but smiled when Saorise kept hold of her hand, not yet ready to give up the intimacy and connection just yet. Saorise smiled softly and then returned her wavering attention to serving breakfast, now slightly charred thanks to Taryn’s distractions.  
Saorise pressed a soft kiss to Taryn’s temple, “sit down, Ryn, I’ll serve this and be right over”. Taryn smiled and gave Saorise’s hand a gentle squeeze before taking their coffees and taking a seat at the dining table. Saorise gave a light slap to Taryn’s firm arse as she stepped away from the redhead and then giggled at Taryn’s girly squeak.   
“You’ll pay for that, Shepard” Taryn mock glared over her shoulder and Saorise laughed.  
“I’m counting on it, Ryn”, she purred as she turned off the stove and served up two heaped plates of crispy bacon, hashbrown, roasted tomato, roasted mushroom, sausage, and broken, almost disintegrated, poached eggs. Saorise followed Taryn to the dining table with both their plates, setting Taryn’s down in front of her and placing a soft, lingering kiss on the older woman’s lips that left them both breathless.  
They ate their breakfast in companionable silence, gentle touches and heated looks shared between them as their slightly overcooked breakfast was quickly devoured. Though not the best of meals, it was the best they could ever having remembered sharing; the intimacy and tenderness filling their hearts and the room with their love


End file.
